Chuck vrs the Time Lords
by j.santacruz98
Summary: We are in the future and Chuck has the newest version of the Intersect 6.0 it has a lot a features that the previous did not. But his aging has slowed down but Sarah still has gotten older since she never got the down load. They had married years ago and had 4 wonderful children who work with Chuck. Unfortunately Sarah is aging and dying, chuck has a secret to save her
1. Chapter 1

**sChuck vrs The Time Lords**

 **The time is now some 76 years since Chuck and Sarah had married. Finally overcoming their trials and raising a family. Chuck was 100 years old, since he developed the newest Intersect his aging process had slowed town. Sarah had not wanted to download it to herself since the incident with her losing her memories those many years ago. Chuck while still working with the government saw the toll it took on his poor Sarah. . While he remained fairly youthful because of the intersect 6.0 he saw time creeping up to his beloved Sarah. Even though she tried to get him to leave her side as time slowly took her he remained devoted to his wife. Their children saw the love in their father's eyes, as well as the pain of his realizing that his beloved would soon be gone. Sarah still loved her Chuck, and still felt the electricity whenever he kissed her. Even at her age she still enjoyed seeing him blush when she would hold him and kiss him sweetly on his cheek. But Sarah Bartowski knew that her time was running out and soon would be making a trip alone without her love. But she called her four children one day to her bedside to speak with them before her time ran out.**

 **Her four children came and sat with her while their father was working on a project he was on. "Yes, mother." Both Sarah and Chuck's offspring were beauties for the 3 girls, Lisa, Emma, and Eleanor. Each of the girls looking like exact images of their mother with blue eyes and long blond hair. Which reminded Sarah much of how she looked when she first met her Chuck. Her son, Jeremiah, was the splitting image of his father, with his curly brown hair and brownish chocolate colored eye's All of their children possessed their mothers fighting skills and speed, and also possessed their fathers superior intelligence and computer skills. But even more importantly they also possessed the newest Intersect that Chuck had developed.**

" **Children thank you and I really appreciate you all being here," Sarah began. I want to tell you all that I love each and every one of you and I have lived a very happy life. You have all made me proud to be your mother, and being with your father has brought joy to my heart. Being with him all these years has shown me the true joy I always yearned for. Without your father I would have been nothing but a spy. Your dad gave me a life to live for and a family I never dreamed I could ever have. But I am dying and soon I will not be here anymore for your father and he will need all of you to help him through this. "**

 **All four of them began to cry and Jeremiah cried the most seeing his mother speak so openly about her limited time.**

" **Children I have no regrets except not wanting to take the Intersect that would have linked your father and me together. But regardless that was a long time ago, and I do not any regrets about the wonderful life you and your father have given me. But your father will need all of you to help him through the tough time. Will you all promise me to be there for each other and for him as well." Sarah asked them all.**

 **The four children, or more accurately young adults shook their heads in agreement and hugged their weakened mother. I also wanted to tell you a secret, I had an AI built my memories on a holographic base to help your father during this time. It has all me memories, emotions, and I need you to activate it on my death.**

 **Sarah knew that her time was approaching and this was the last evening she would have to see her children at her side. Then Chuck returned home knowing in his heart that he needed to be by her side for the last time. He kissed her sweetly and held her in his arms.**

" **Chuck!"**

" **Yes Sarah!"**

" **Thank you for being the gift that you have been, because you saved me all those years ago. I became more than just a spy. Because of you I became a wife, a mother to four wonderful children. I also had the love of a wonderful man who showed me what it truly meant to love. My only regret was while you trusted me all those years ago, I was slow to return that trust back. I wasted too many years to finally realize just how much I truly loved and love you. "**

" **I know Sarah I wish I could have said to you how you truly make me feel." Chuck replied.**

" **Chuck! I'm cold hold me."**

 **Chuck knew in his heart that time was slipping past his one true love and held her in his warmth trying to keep death's arms from pulling her from his warmth. But it was a battle he knew he lost, when he felt his Sarah take her last breath and her hand drop from his cheek. The tears filled his eyes and he openly sobbed at the loss of his love.**

 **The four adult children entered the room and saw their father in bed with their mother, she lay in the crook of his left side and her legs intertwined with his. Their father crying as he stroked her lovely white hair and kissing her forehead, all of them choking at the memory they all held as young children remembering how they saw their parents sleeping together.**

" **Give me a moment to be with her children, please." Chuck asked of them with tears coming down his eyes.**

 **This was one night that the tears filled the night in the Bartowski home.**

 **But even in his grief Chuck still had hope, especially if his newest project worked to have his Sarah again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Funeral:**

 **The day was slightly overcast , but it was not a day to have it beautiful and sunny. Mrs. Sarah Lisa Bartowski had left this world, her family, and the love of her life of over 70 years behind. If it were possible for her spirit would have made every attempt to return. To never leave the love of her life, her Chuck! The funeral was small since many of their friends had passed away, but except for one, Sarah's dearest friend Carina. Carina would often kid with Sarah that death itself was afraid of her because if he claimed her, even death would be very much afraid of the antics of one Carina Miller, ex DEA agent and bad-ass flirt. Carina saw Chuck sitting by himself during the service and did not have the heart to give him her usual bad time. She just sat beside him holding his arm feeling the pain of losing his sweet Sarah. She looked at him and saw the anguish, the pain of losing the biggest part of him. Carina could see his eyes swelling with the tears he was trying to hold back. She firmly grabbed his hand, and softly said to Chuck, " It's ok Chuck let it out, no one will think any less of you, she would understand!"**

 **Chuck turned slightly as the tears opened up, first a trickle but then a river. Carina grabbed his arm tighter as she felt the flood gates open in front of her. If she had had any doubts that this once Nerd truly loved her friend Sarah, her doubts flew out the door as she saw the man she had come to respect break down totally. Chuck saw how beautiful his Sarah was even in death and stood up and walked over to her casket and kissed her one last time. After a tender kiss, he saw the gardenias that surround her as she laid there, so much in peace. The scent filling his nostrils, It was his beloved's favorite flower. Then it hit him hard, it was the mother of all flashes, those there saw him fall to the ground convulsing. Carina screamed as she saw her friend fall, and yelled for the children to help. Many of the guests there were already going to call 911 and an ambulance.**

 **As chucks 4 children came to their fathers side, they understood what was going on, they quickly knew what was going on and explained to Auntie Carina that their father was flashing. It had been many years she had seen Chuck in one of his flash's but understood. But Carina also saw the concern in the children's eyes, this was no ordinary Intersect flash. This was 1000 times worse, the look was not unlike the most severe Grand-Mal seizure any one could ever have and worse still.**

 **The children realized that no hospital or ER could treat their father since it was the Intersect that was involved, but even they were taken aback at the shear severity of Chuck's flashing. They decided it was better to take him home, at least there they had the second Castle set up.**

 **Lisa turned to Jerimiah and asked, " I don't understand we all flash but Dad's seems to be so much worse, is he going to be ok?"**

" **I don't know Lisa. "he softly answered**

 **Carina who was quietly observing spoke to all four of them. "Kids before your mom passed away she asked me to remind you if something every happened to your dad, they could engage the special protocols Sarah had set up.**

 **Eleanor and Emma had remembered what their mom had told them before she passed away. The girls engaged the main computer and repeated the code phrase Sarah had instructed to use in an emergency. Emma spoke," Engage emergency protocol Agent Sarah Bartowski Delta 9-01-07 initiate command directive Sarah Walker Bartowski"**

 **The whole house shook briefly as the computer engaged the command order and in the center of the room a small platform appeared and then a light and then before all of them including Carina stood Sarah Walker Bartowski. Not as she was when she died but as Agent Sarah Walker young beautiful, and how when she first married her husband.**

 **At first the children and Carina were left speechless at seeing Sarah or at the very least the image of Sarah Walker Bartowski in front of them. But they realized it was the A.I. that their mother had told them she had prepared for them on the event of her death. Lisa screamed out," What is going on why is Dad flashing so much and he looks like he is in so much pain?"**

 **The A.I of Sarah replied at the question, " He is flashing, Lisa."**

" **Flashing!, but we all flash but nothing like what Dad is going through, he looks so much in pain." Lisa and Eleanor replied together.**

 **Sarah replied, " But the problem is that he is flashing on everything, children."**

" **What do you mean everything? " Jerimiah asked back.**

" **He is flashing uncontrollably on our 70+ years together, everything, every memory, every smell, every emotion he and I shared in life. But it is killing him , no one can contain all those memories flashing one after another and it is killing him."**

 **The girls and his son gathered around Chuck and felt they could not lose their father after just losing their mother. Tears flowed from their eyes as their father lay on the ground in their home shaking and trembling. Each passing moment, he was growing worse, and his flashing taking a serious toll on Chuck. Chuck was shaking uncontrollably as each memory flashed in his head. Each flash brought not only the visual memories, but each sensation, each feeling that he felt with his life with his dear Sarah. His face reddened as the stress became more than obvious on his physical form. The girls all cried out, "It's killing him, we have to do something. Jerimiah what should we do?"**

 **Then the A.I. Sarah yelled out to his children as tears formed on her projection. "Children we can help him but I need all your help!"**

" **How?" yelled Emma.**

" **Since you all have the newest Intersect like your father, we can form a link with his mind. I can initiate the link but I need all of you to link as well to save him. I would be linking myself to each of your minds and connecting with Chuck. You will be inside of his mind with me as well. Together we can reach him and hopefully get him to stop flashing.**

" **But how?", Jerimiah and Eleanor both asked.**

" **Before I died I downloaded my neuro network, essentially everything that was Sarah Walker Bartowski into the A.I unit I am essentially the collective conscious of your mothers mind, emotions, hopes and memories. I did not want to leave your father alone should I die before him, but once we link with the help of you children, I can sustain Chuck as long as he lives. I can download myself into a part of his mind and reside there to stabilize him. But once he dies physically I will die as well. I will die with my husband and the love of my life."**

 **Everyone including Carina were taken aback that Sarah prior to her death had realized that her passing would have killed Chuck because of his grief. But she had made this plan as a stop gap measure. The children quickly agreed and turned to the A.I. of their departed mother and quickly asked what they needed to do to save their father.**

 **Each of Sarah's and Chucks children took a small device which A.I. Sarah provided them and they were told to flash of their mother and father. For the first time all four of them flashed in unison and appeared to be in a daze until they found themselves in a white room. They found their father standing and a myriad of pictures were flashing before him. Similar to when they were downloading the intersect. All four of them grabbed hold of their fathers hands and the twins spoke to their father.**

 **Chuck stopped staring at the pictures he was viewing and looked at the girls as their blue eyes looked deeply into his own eyes. "Sarah." He softly said. Chuck was initially confused to see three of what he thought was Sarah holding on to him.**

" **No Dad its Eleanor. Lisa , and Emma your daughters. Dad you need to come out of this, Mom would not like it if you hurt yourself . "**

" **I miss your mother, I miss my Sarah. " Chuck replied.**

 **Softly another voice filled the white room they were all in. "Chuck, it's me, I'm here Chuck!"**

 **Chuck turned and saw Sarah and she walked up to him and kissed him with all the love and passion he remembered. Chuck felt her soft hands slowly caress his face and he beautiful blue orbs looking directly into his eyes.  
Chuck was in shock and confused, "But Sarah how could you be here didn't you die?"**

" **Yes and no Chuck. My body died but my mind ,emotions, memories and all that I was I downloaded directly into the A.I. with the children's help I have now downloaded myself directly into your mind. I made you a promise Chuck a long time ago, I would never leave you and I made good on that today. For as long as you live we will be together forever. But when you die I will die with you as well, together. But right now Chuck I really need you to wake up and stop flashing it's killing you and the children need you right now. So please honey if you love me please stop flashing. "**

" **But will I see you again?" Chuck asked.**

" **Yes Chuck all you have to do is just think of me and you will return to this intersect white room and I will be here waiting for you sweetie." Sarah answered.**

" **So stop being stubborn honey because remember I am still the CIA's top Agent and I can still kick your sweet sexy butt even in here!" Sarah answered raising her eyebrow in the classic eyebrow dance.**

 **Carina had been watching the four children during their time making a mental link with their father and suddenly heard all four of them including the A.I. giggle at once. She thought to herself something good must be happening if they all giggled during this time. She did make note that Chuck appeared to stop seizing and his body quiet down after the harrowing time previously. The children finally came out of their united flash as their father began to wake up and begin to speak.**

" **Hey Chuckles I'm glad you finally decided to rejoin us, you had us all deeply worried. " Carina commented.**

" **I'm really sorry Carina but the funeral and the gardenias set off a really intense flash and I could not stop it. I guess it was just all my grief, at losing Sarah after all these years.**

 **Suddenly Chuck heard his name being called ," Charles Irving Bartowski do you think I am going to let a little thing like dying taking me away from the man who won my heart and taught me how to love! You are sadly mistaken Bub!"**

 **Chuck at first thought he was going crazy, but he heard it again as if she was in the same room. His own**

" **SARAH! Where are you?" Chuck yelled out.**

" **Check your six Chuck!"**

 **As he turned before him was his Sarah , as he remembered her in his younger days, beautiful blond hair and her blue eyes looking back at him. She grabbed him and kissed him forcibly, he could taste her lips, and her tongue ravaging his in turn. Carina was at this point at a loss for words since to her eyes all she saw was Chuck talking to no one. But to his children due in part to the link they all shared ,were able to see what Carina could not.**

" **Jerimiah who is you father talking to?" she asked.**

 **Lisa answered for her brother, "Oh he's talking to mom!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Uncle Sugar Bear

 **Authors Note:**

 **I have been away for a while, trying to see where to take my story. . Just to give a little update. After the death of Sarah Bartowski s she had prepared for this by Sorry I have been absent for a while. I have been hitting my head trying to see where I was going to take downloading herself into the AI version of the new intersect. Just like the original intersect could download information into a hosts mind. This new intersect could upload a person, their feelings, memories, etc. into a computer . For those Star Trek fans , a person's Katra. . Sarah knew that if and when she died and Chuck was still alive he might shut down and die himself at her loss in his life. After all she had been a great spy for many years and always knew that it was better to be prepared.**

 **Castle Headquarters , 2009 Burbank,CA.**

 **Sarah and Casey sat down in Castle, they were in the middle of the briefing with General Beckman. Diane Beckman was irate hearing that Chuck had broken up Sarah, Casey his usual sarcastic self was adding fuel to the fire.**

" **Our girl got dumped general!" speaking out Casey to the General.**

" **Agent Walker, I need to understand how this happened, and how is it that the Asset is currently engaged in a romantic relationship with some unknown female. I want to know everything about this woman, and Agent Walker I also require an explanation from you as well." General Beckman yelled out.**

" **Mam, I understand your concern but the Asset just wants some normalcy in his life and the constant strain of our cover relationship has been wearing on him. " Sarah responded.**

 **Yelling out anger, "Enough I think I may have to re-evaluate this situation if this continues, send me all the intel on this Lou woman, ASAP!"**

 **During this time, the lights began to flicker throughout Castle and then a light grew from out of nowhere in the middle of the conference area. The transmission between the team and NSA headquarters was breaking apart . Both Sarah and Casey were taken aback by seeing what appeared to be a portal. As by perfect timing Chuck was entering by the OO entrance to Castle, standing at the top of the stairs he saw an amazing sight. He saw five individuals coming from the portal, he could just make out that three appeared to be women, a young man about his own age, and an older man. He could not make out their faces because they were covered and wore what appeared to be protective eye wear.**

 **He then saw Sarah and Casey go into full Agent Mode, Casey had pulled his two side arms and Sarah had her famous knives. Sarah glanced and saw Chuck at the top to the stairs and screamed, "Chuck get down!"**

 **If Chuck was amazed at the entrance of the five people he was more amazed at what he saw next. The older man directed the younger man to Chuck's side protecting him. Casey had fired several rounds at them, Sarah had thrown her blades at the one by Chuck and the other four. But what occurred next was what astonished the CIA and NSA agents. The older man caught each of Casey's bullets in midair, and the three women caught each one of Sarah's blades. Their faces were in utter shock as both Sarah's and Casey's attack was rendered harmless. Each intruder was moving faster than either Agent could believe possible, Casey attacked what he believed were the two women who replaced the older man, he threw punch after punch but each attack neutralized and he became frustrated.**

 **Sarah in the may lay threw he famous kicks at the unknown female each kick each punch was intercepted ,but she began to realize that even though she was making no gains in her attacks her attacker was not responding in kind. Sarah reasoned either she was being toyed with or they were not intending to harm them. Finally she stopped and drew a breath, trying to read the people who had broken into Castle.**

 **Sarah saw that the man by Chuck knelt down and tenderly gave Chuck his hand and helped him to his feet. Finally the person in front of Sarah took off her eye gear and facial covering . Before her was a woman about her own age, brown hair shoulder length, and with the most beautiful blue eyes. But what caught Sarah off guard were the tears in the young woman's eyes. Sarah could sense that this woman in front of her felt some connection to her. Turning to Casey the two by Casey's side had already taken their gear off as well. But what she saw could have floored her, by this time Casey was already shocked from what he was seeing. The two young women were the splitting image of Sarah Walker, blond hair and blue eyed each one . The man by Chuck took off his gear and this was the real kicker. There stood a man who was the splitting image of Chuck, same height and with his lovely brown curls and his chocolate colored eyes. But what got their attention was the tears in his eyes as he looked at Chuck and Sarah..**

 **The two women grabbed Casey and lifted him off the ground as they cried, openly and yelled out. "We missed you Uncle Sugar Bear!"**

" **What yelled out Casey, let me down both of you." yelled Casey all shocked and confused.**

 **Both Sarah and Chuck confused had a look of astonishment. "What is going on and who are you all!" exclaimed Sarah.**

 **Finally the older man took off his gear and smiled, but no ordinary smile. Sarah recognized it instantly it was a smile that Chuck herself would give her that made her heart soar. But this one from an older man grey hair but still had the lovely curls that she loved about Chuck and his eyes, stunned her.**

 **He finally spoke smiling, "I am sorry but it's not very often that children can meet their own parents and favorite Uncle Sugar Bear."**

 **The girls let go of Casey and ran to Sarah and hugs her crying and sobbing, each of them looking into Sarah's eyes with the look of love and tenderness in them. The young man by Chuck took Chuck by his hand and led him to the conference table and spoke to Chuck.**

" **Dad ,my name is Jerimiah Stephen Bartowski, please sit down and please don't freak out."**

 **The two women by Casey finished hugging him and softly kissed his cheeks and led him to the table and Sarah was softly led to the table and her cheek was kissed as well by each of the four adult children as well. The older children sat down by the older man who spoke, looking that Team Bartowski intently.**

" **My name is Charles Irving Bartowski, and before you freak out Chuck, Sarah, and Casey. I am Chuck but from almost 80 years from now. We are here to help you prevent a major catastrophe and we need the entire family to help. Also Sarah, Chuck we are also here to help you both realize the future both of you will have together."**

" **But before I get into that there is one person missing that we must introduce you all to, Mrs. Sarah Bartowski! " with that he removed a rectangular box and placed it on the table and asked them not to freak out and called out, "Sarah Honey!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uncle Sugar Bear: Part 2**

 **The elder Chuck had removed a rectangular box from his field bag approximately 6"by 5" in length and placing it on the conference table and activated it in front of Team Bartowski and his 4 children. It glowed with a brightness that lit the entire room and then a figure appeared in their mists. Gazing at what appeared Chuck, Sarah, and Casey were left speechless. But the elder Chuck and his four children just smiled at the person who joined them.**

 **Sarah and Chuck could only let out a gasp of disbelief. Casey was left with his mouth for the first time unable to find the words of what was before him.**

" **Hi Honey, I missed you." Said the elder Charles.**

" **I missed you as well Chuck, I gather things went well sweetie? "**

" **Oh yes honey we all made it back ok and even had a small family reunion." Said the elder Charles.**

 **Chuck turned to Sarah in disbelief not trusting what he was seeing. "Sarah are you seeing what I am seeing ?"**

" **Yes, Chuck I an seeing it too, but I don't know if I am hallucinating ",replied Sarah.**

 **Then the full body of Mrs. Sarah Bartowski turned toward the pair and smiled. She turned then to Casey smiling and jokingly said. "Hey John ,I never thought you would ever be without some quick comeback line in all my life!"**

 **Chuck in disbelief reached out to touch what he thought was a hallucination but actually touched solid matter and Sarah Bartowski turned to look at him intently.**

" **Yes, Chuck I am really here and it is nice to see you too. You are just as handsome as my Chuck was and still is at your age."**

Sarah Bartowski smiled and her blue orbs lit her face, making Chuck feel the same way as young Sarah Walker made him feel whenever she entered the same room. "Sweetie, I think we should explain things to Sarah, Chuck , and Casey before they have a meltdown."

 **With that Sarah Bartowski stood next to Charles, as he began to explain to all what was going on. Sarah Walker could only watch intently as the other Sarah touched her Chuck's neck softly massaging him and the smile on his face erupted. A lot like her Chuck would react whenever she displayed PDA with her Chuck.**

 **Everyone let me begin by telling you all, "Yes I am who I say I am. I will be willing to give you a DNA sample so you can verify my claim. To your question, looking at Sarah Walker, "Yes Sarah, these are the children you and Chuck will have in the future. Allow me to introduce them to you all. "**

 **Looking at his four adult children, he started with Jerimiah. "This Chuck and Sarah is Jerimiah Stephen Bartowski he is 28 and as you can see he is the splitting image of you, Next to him is his twin sister Eleanor, named after our sister Ellie. She used to be a blond like the other girls but chose to dye her hair to make it easier to distinguish her from her sisters". Turning to Chuck he laughed, "I found it very hard to tell them apart especially since they looked just like their mother . Having three beautiful blond daughters with blue eyes , just like their beautiful mother just drove me crazy Chuck. But you will find that out yourself Chuck, just wait and see."**

 **Then turning to his other two daughters, "This is Lisa and Emma Bartowski and you will find Sarah that their names held a lot of meaning for my Sarah and myself. They are identical twins and look just like their mother as she looks right now at this point in your Sarah's life Chuck. "**

" **Chuck, Sarah, Casey let me introduce my wife, the love of my life Mrs. Sarah Bartowski acclaimed former top CIA agent, my wife and mother to our children." With that Sarah Bartowski smiled at her husband, and gently caressed his face.**

 **Chuck was the first one to ask the burning question he had pressing on his mind. "Charles I really want to know what this is all about. But I need to ask the five of you entered through the portal when you first arrived. But your Sarah appeared after you activated that box on the table, and how she just materialized I am confused."**

" **I can understand your confusion Chuck, but let me answer some questions for you. Yes this is my wife, and yet she is not quite here fully. You see my Sarah died, and what is before you is the combined memories, feelings, in a way her soul. Being a nerd Chuck do you know what a Katra is, in reference to Star Trek?"**

" **Wait, so who are we talking to?" Chuck asked totally lost.**

 **Sarah Bartowski chose to answer for her husband. "Chuck, to answer everyone's questions let me say I was dying from old age and my Chuck came up with a way of preserving who I am so I could stay with him even though my body was failing. You know how the intersect worked by downloading information and skills into a mind."**

" **Yes they all responded."**

" **Well the reverse is also possible; we made a way of downloading a person into the Intersect. My Katra Chuck is being held partly within the mega-super computer you see, but I am also inside my Chucks brain as well. When I died physically Chuck started to go into a hyper-flashing. If he continued he would have died, we found out only later he had been attacked by remnants of what used to be the Ring. To save his life, I chose to download myself into the Intersect 6.0 as its guiding A.I. By linking our minds together I could stabilize my husband and in turn help him find the threat. But when Charles dies, I will die with my husband, do you understand?"**

 **Casey finally chose to speak, "Wait a minute so you're a computer?"**

 **Sarah Bartowski turned to her former partner, "Well Casey yes and no!, I am the living embodiment of his wife and partner. The computer before you while small is actually a quantum mega computer, if you took every single computer on the planet, added the Internet with it, multi[ply it 10 x over and the processing power would close to what you see in front of you. But I am also a living Intersect as well, I can add mass to my image to allow myself to be touched or touch others. But given that Charles and I are linked our current IQ is approximately 6,000, but each of our children have an IQ of 1,000 each giving us a total IQ of 10,000. Making us the smarted people on the planet combined. Making the portal took all of us to do but Charles and I are uncertain if this would be a one-way trip. That is why the children came with us. We found out that this threat from our time traveled to your time to destroy this country and take over the world. But also they found that if they prevented Chuck and Sarah from falling in love and starting a family they could achieve the same result and allow their plans to occur."**

 **Team Bartowski was left speechless at all they were told, Also that Sarah and Chuck finally being together had a lot more importance than anyone knew. Sarah Bartowski turned to face Sarah Walker and spoke directly to her sternly. "Sarah I know how much fear and uncertainty you have. I know since I am basically you! When I lived I made a lot of mistakes and wasted so much time treying to run from my heart and Chuck. I almost lost him several times but he stood by me. Whenever I tried to push him away he came back. His love and patience finally helped me see that man before you meant more to me than my career. I became his real girlfriend, his fiancée, his wife, and finally the mother to four wonderful children. Children I almost didn't have because of my own stupidity. You and Chuck are destined to be together, you are each other's soul mates. Sarah fight for your future, it's a great one you'll see. "**

" **Chuck, we need the entire family here to fight what is coming. As a family we will weather this coming storm together, we are all Bartowski's after all!"**

 **Sarah Bartowski turned to Casey smiling, "Yes Casey even you, what would we do without our favorite Uncle, Uncle Sugar Bear."**

 **Laughter could be heard though out Castle,**

 **Casey could only let out a sarcastic growl, but settled down when his three nieces came and gave him a classic Bartowski family hug. Each three of the girls exclaiming, "Oh your sweet! Uncle Sugar Bear!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**The mission revealed:**

 **The truth be told Team Bartowski was in a state of disbelief, an older version of Chuck, and his four adult children, and even more incredible a A.I. that appeared as well in the form of Sarah Walker. Casey and Sarah both could not grasp this reality, while Chuck being the nerd he was could understand it better than the rest of his team. Future Chuck sat back looking at his younger self and then looked at Sarah Walker. Sarah Bartowski turned to her husband and could see the tears and the shear emotions building in him.**

" **Charles I can feel your pain, I know your mind is remembering me as this Sarah is now. I never knew just how much you loved me until now. Please husband know that I will never leave you until it is time for both of us." With that she raised her hands cupping his face looking deeply into his eyes and kissed him on his lips. The kiss while seen by the others could not know of the mental link between them as well. That kiss filled his soul and mind, and a smile formed on his face as a tear dropped from the corner of his eye.**

 **The children who were privy to the link shared saw the passion between their father and mother and tears formed on each one of their eyes as they too saw and felt the connection between them.**

 **Chuck and Sarah Walker looked at the shear emotion being openly displayed, Sarah appeared shocked how freely her future A.I. self-displayed emotion, affection, and love. Chuck on his part was shocked how his apparent aversion to PDA no longer appeared to be a problem to his future self. A part of him wishing that his Sarah was as open and free showing her feelings as well. Charles and Sarah B. broke their embrace and looked at their younger selves smiling with understanding in their eyes.**

" **Chuck I know what you must be thinking but don't worry, my Sarah at first had the same issues." Charles said.**

 **Sarah B. looked into the eyes of her younger self and spoke with conviction to Sarah. "Sarah I know you love your Chuck, you're afraid!"**

" **I'm not afraid! " Sarah Walker replied. "Your just a machine, how can a machine know how I feel."**

 **Sarah B. looked upon Sarah Walker and her eyes grew dark as her frustration grew, but Charles took her hand in his. " My love she doesn't know yet, the real depth of her feelings, do you remember what you went through, do you remember Thailand?"**

 **Sarah B looked upon her husband as tears flowed from her eyes as those times filled her heart with pain. She turned to her younger self, and told her with utter conviction.**

" **Sarah, I know because I am you, you call me a machine yes I am that and so much more. Sarah I died, having found the love of my live living 80 plus years with my Chuck. Raising a family, I gave my Chuck four wonderful children and as I protected him while I was his handler. He saved me from a lonely life, one of emptiness I became his partner for life. My own fears and doubt caused him so much pain I can never forgive myself for putting him through. Charles awakened my heart and he loved me, regardless of my past. He loved me as the Wild Card Enforcer, the Ice Queen, but more importantly as his Sarah. The more he found out about my past, the more he chose to protect me. As to being a machine yes and no to that statement. As your Chuck can explain the Intersect you know was a process to transferring knowledge from a computer to a human mind. But in our time, the Intersect has evolved into something even more marvelous. The reverse is also true for us. My Charles found a way to upload a human mind, feelings, memories, and consciousness into a computer. I was dying Sarah but I knew that If I died before my Chuck he would be vulnerable. The Ring and what was left of it in our time would take that opportunity to harm him, so I made plans that on my death my mind would be downloaded into this intersect computer. At my funeral the ring attacked my Charles and with a toxin they sent him into a hyper flash. Luckily the children acted as I had told them and brought him home. They activated the computer and I downloaded a part of myself into my Chuck. I was able to stabilize him and stop him from flashing to death. But as his wife I was the only one who could help him, but the damage has been done. He is dying himself, I could only give him a year or two, but when he dies I will die with my husband. But the Ring stole a device in Area 51 and were able to open a onetime portal into this time. The energy demand was beyond their ability to sustain. Luckily the government was able to send us the schematics and we were able to rebuild the device. But we still had issues with the amount of energy needed to open up multiple portals. So this is a one way trip for us Sarah. We brought the children as well since they would be needed to help supply the needed power from their Intersects as well."**

 **Sarah Bartowski looked intently into her younger self's face, "Sarah the one thing our father taught us was how to read people, you know that! I made one big mistake in my life Sarah I almost lost my Chuck for the same reasons you risk losing your Chuck. Sarah we were both afraid, afraid of the life we yearned for and thought we both did not deserve. The Ring found out about our history and your fears and will use that, to and destroy you and Chuck before you find out just how much you really love him. We are here to stop it and hopefully open both your eyes in just how much you both need each other. Sarah because of Chuck your mother and Molly will be saved and people like Ryker will fail. But to make this work we need to get the entire family together, everyone to fight the storm that is coming.**

 **Charles spoke to the to all present, bringing both team Bartowski and his children to listen attentively to what he was going to say.**

" **Chuck, Sarah, Casey in my time our team had destroyed much of Fulcrum and the Ring, however there were still remnants in hiding. One of those remnants is led by one of your worst enemies, Andrew Shaw. He is the son of Agent Daniel Shaw who will try to kill you Sarah and also destroy you as well Chuck. Andrew Shaw wants revenge on the both of you for what happened to his father Daniel Shaw."**

 **Both Chuck and Sarah were taken aback wanting to know the details of the personal vendetta against them. Charles found it hard to tell the tale to them so Sarah Bartowski jumped in and told them the history they have yet to face. The girls and Jeremiah knew that that period of time was hard for their father and mother to talk to them about and listened attentively.**

" **To answer your question Chuck , the reason for his hatred is that first off Daniel Shaw is a Ring operative, a traitor to this country and the CIA. Some time ago, Sarah had her Red Test in Paris against a rogue agent. This Agent was Eve Shaw, Daniels wife." Sarah B said.**

 **Sarah Walker could only gasp at remembering her own red test and that night that still haunted her in her nightmares. Chuck saw his Sarah tense and her eyes begin to water and held her hand tightly trying to convey his support for her. Sarah could only lean into chucks shoulder thanking him for his support.**

" **Sarah, don't get me wrong I know what that Red Test has made you feel and the nightmares you still have because of it." Sarah B stated.**

" **However Sarah, Eve Shaw was a traitor, and Daniel Shaw is also a traitor working for the Ring. But before she died she and Daniel had a son who was raised by their other family. This same son grew up and blamed you both for the sins of his parents. Andrew Shaw grew up and also became a traitor to his country and working with the remnants of the Ring broke into Area 51 and stole a Temporal Generator. It was a Top Secret Prototype and used it to try and change the past. He got his father's diary while he was in prison and Shaw wrote of his failure in destroying you both. Shaw failed but his son is armed with the knowledge of his father's failure and has come back in time to destroy you both and this team. He is armed with some advanced Tech from our time to make sure the Ring does not get destroyed.**

 **Charles turned to them after his wife Sarah B had spoken, "But Chuck there was a flaw in the equipment he stole. He could only generate a one way trip because of the energy demand to open up portal and he could not determine when he would arrive. But luckily with my Sarah's help and the children we were able to rebuild a new device and find out exactly when he came to. However we have the same energy constraints as well. This is a one way trip for us, and because of it we could not abandon our children, because failure would mean not having them be born. So we as a family made the trip together, since we are Bartowski's no less. So the children have the newest version of the Intersect 6.0, and given that they have increased intelligence, strength, speed and some special abilities which will give the Team the edge it needs. Plus Emma and Lisa and Eleanor are splitting images of Sarah as her younger self. Eleanor opted to darken her blond hair to take on The Valkyrie persona so to not bring any attention to herself. It's kinda hard to have four identical versions of Sarah Walker walking around and not bring attention to themselves." Charles chuckled.**

 **But as he finished telling them all his intel, his A.I wife Mrs. Sarah Bartowski spoke the rest. "But the next part of our mission will the just as or in fact more important for the sake of the future of this country and you both."**

 **Sarah Walker spoke, "So what is just as important?"**

 **Chuck was just as captivated what was as important to the future of Team B. "Well this part of the mission is in fact eually or to be honest more important!" Sarah B. openly said.**

" **Well!"**

 **Staring both Chuck and Sarah Walker in their eyes and the fire of her conviction evident openly. "It is to work on and fix the issues between you both here and now, to prevent you from being foolish and making the terrible mistakes my Charles and I made. But more importantly, God help anyone who interferes with you and Chuck from finding true love."**

 **The four offspring could only cheer on yelling " You go Mom, you tell them just how silly they have been acting !"**

 **Charles who had been sitting quietly at this point could only laugh, "Chuck Sarah I think you are both in for it, when Mrs. Sarah Bartowski is on a mission heaven help anyone she has her sights."**

 **Charles then laughed openly and looking at Sarah Walker first , then Chuck he finally said, "Guys we all know here that Sarah Bartowski aka Sarah Walker never fails in a mission, don't we!"**

 **Chuch and Sarah Walker could only look at each other open mouthed and say"OH, Boy!"**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Never fail a mission:**_

Sarah B turned to her four children and spoke to them along with Casey, he could see the motherly looks that the older version of Sarah gave them. "Kids your father and I need to speak with Sarah and Chuck privately and we need you to watch over the other members of the family. Lisa and Eleanor need you to watch over your uncle Devon and Auntie Ellie at the hospital. Jerimiah I need you to go to the Buy More and keep watch over your Uncle Morgan and Uncle Casey. Emma I need you to keep watch at the Double O for anything that may be an issue. I want to all to pretend to be your father and me. Eleanor since your hair is darker you will be able to move easily without drawing attention to yourself. "

The four offspring nodded yes to their mother and took off with Casey to their respective spots. Sarah B turned to Sarah Walker and spoke firmly to her and asked he to go with her to the gym area in Castle. Charles and Chuck were left in the main conference area to have their chat privately.

Charles and Chuck sat in the main conference area and watched the two ladies leave them. Charles turned to Chuck, "Even after all these years of marriage and giving me 4 wonderful children Chuck, my Sarah still leaves me breathless. I can only imagine how you are feeling now!"

"I know!" Chuck said. "She always leaves me breathless and I have to remember to breathe."

"Chuck you need to tell her plainly that you love her!" Charles finally interjected.

"But I have and she has made it clear that her job and the rules prevent us from being together." Chuck replied.

"Chuck, you tend to ramble when you get nervous, and I should know I am you as a matter of fact. But I am, the you, who is older and has had a lot of life experience with a wonderful woman who started off as Sarah Walker, and then became my wife Sarah Bartowski. We have been to hell and back together, and we have become stronger in our love for each other. Before Sarah entered my life I was lost in my own fears and doubts, the Bryce and Jill fiasco, and getting over the issues about Stanford. But Sarah rebuilt me to be a better man, better to be able to love her fully and stronger to be the husband, lover and father for our children. Without Sarah I would never have truly grown up as a man. She healed me just as much as I healed her heart. "

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked questioningly.

"Chuck do you not see that pain Sarah is in? Just how much she wants to be with you but she is fighting herself, as well as her superiors and rules. I could tell you more but I think it is important that you hear her tell you herself her fears and pain. But I will tell you this! Sarah has never been in love with anyone truly until she met you."

"I find it hard to believe someone as special and beautiful as never been in love?" Chuck said.

"Never Chuck!"

"But what about Bryce? "He asked.

"Chuck, you know how Bryce was while in Stanford, he never changed. He could never give Sarah what she really wanted, to feel appreciated and loved. Sure they had sex but there was no passion or love and it made it worse for her. She told me once she would feel dirty like she was a prostitute. "

"Oh my God!", Chuck answered that night she first slept over I kinda insinuated she was dressed like a hooker  
"Precisely Chuck, now do you understand a little." Charles answered back.

Chuck started to have tears come from his eyes as he remembered that night and how he had treated her and how she became angry and defensive at his scalding remark. "I was such an idiot treating her like that!"

Sarah Walker walked with the older Sarah Bartowski feeling nervous and unsure if she could believe what she had been told. But more importantly what she was seeing right in front of her eyes.

Sarah B turned to Sarah Walker and looked into her blue orbs, "Ask your question Sarah! I know you a dying to ask it!"

Sarah Walker was taken aback at how open her future self-appeared and how well she knew what was going on in her thoughts at this moment. Sarah did have a question but speaking it aloud was still hard for her at this time. She fought with herself over her role as an Agent, her duty, and more importantly her outright fear that filled the void of her heart.

"Sarah let me tell you what you are thinking at this very moment, you love Chuck. But you're afraid of your bosses finding out that you are compromised and being taken away from him. You're also afraid you won't be able to protect him if your feelings are exposed. But more importantly, you're afraid that if he finds out about what you have done in your career that he would look at you less as Sarah Walker and more like a monster, a killer! Am I right?" Sarah B exclaimed to her younger self. .

Sarah Walker lowered her head, her eyes had already began to flood with her growing tears. She could only say one word "Yes!"

Sarah B took her hand and placed it in her younger self's hand comforting her. She took her younger self's chin raising it and like looking into a mirror smiled softly at her younger self.

"Sarah do you think that I have not felt the exact same way, but my Charles and I have been married almost 70 years, raised 4 beautiful and incredible children. Do you think that we didn't have that very same discussion I was afraid myself, I felt he would have thought me a monster, but instead he showed me love and understanding. Sure he was angry but not at me, but at those who forced me to bear such a heavy burden alone. He told me a long time ago that he loved me so much that he chose to bear that burden together and never look at me other than his Sarah. Your Chuck will do the same and more if you let him. I can't tell you the amazing things he is yet to do but do you remember when you and Chuck were in the dumpster looking for Ellie's engagement ring?"

"Yes, I got sick later on for a whole week!"

"Well who took care of you even though you tried to push him away, repeatedly!" Sarah B. asked.

"It was Chuck he brought over cold medicine, soup, ginger-ale to settle my stomach. He stayed with me the whole week to watch over me! I felt so bad who was taking care of me when I was the one who was supposed to be protecting him. Then he got sick himself with what I had. "

"Yes , I felt so bad he got sick." Sarah Walker replied.

Sarah B. could only smile and told her even more of her marriage to such a wonderful man as Charles Bartowski. "I am going to tell you something and please do not ever say this to your Chuck. "

"Yes."

"When I finally got so sick and I could not even take care of myself anymore it was my Charles who cared for me. Sarah that wonderful man, fed me, bathed me, cleaned me when I soiled myself. He did my hair and make-up, never complaining, never a sigh of moan of regret from his lips. He would look at me with unquestioning love and admiration. He would kiss me like he had always sending electricity through my body that would make my toes curl. To be honest he still does that to me even now. Instead of thinking of me as a monster he looks at me like a goddess, and loves me even more. Embrace your Chuck, Sarah love him now and forever because he is the best part of you."

' I know he is, but I am afraid!" Sarah Walker responds to her future self.

"Sarah I know you are battling yourself, I know how the Agent Walker side of you is at odds telling you not to fall in love with your asset. That being in love with Chuck breaks the rules, but do you think that the higher ups really care about you at all? Be honest they see you as something to be used for what they want done. Tell me how many times you have been used for seduction missions, even though it was not needed. Yet Chuck has never looked at you that way, he respects you , admirers you , and it hurts him to see you used that way. Has anyman ever treated you that way Sarah? Be honest!" Sarah B continued.

"No, no one ever has until Chuck. He make me feel special, and so loved. While it makes me feel happy I feel so scared at the same time."

So Sarah B turned to her younger self, "Sarah Walker you now have a new mission in your life. To make a life with you and the man who completes you. I know if you take this mission you will never fail. We both know that you never fail a mission don't we!."

With that Sarah B took Sarah walker in her arms and gave her a big hug, and warm smile. " I think the first part of our mission is doing well, now to work on dealing with the threats to our family present and future, let's sit down with Charles and Chuck and make a plan Sarah.


	7. Chapter 7

**The family gets together:**

 **Chuck and Sarah finished their respective talks to their younger selves. Each one hopeful at finally getting through to them to realize the real truth. They finally met up in the main conference room with Sarah Walker and Sarah B. Sarah B went to her husband and kissed him reminding him just how much she loved him. Sarah Walker could only gaze just how much passion she was feeling for her Chuck at this moment.**

 **Charles caught his breath after the kiss he shared with his wife and looked at his younger selves. "Sarah, Chuck a storm is coming and to fight it we need everyone on board. I am calling a Family meeting and everyone must attend. "**

" **What do you mean a family meeting? " Chuck exclaimed,**

" **Yes, just what I said, Chuck we need everyone on board for this one. Everyone!" Charles explained.**

" **You see Chuck, Sarah I need Ellie, Devon, Casey, your Mom Chuck Mary, and your father Stephen Bartowski. Sarah we need Carina, Zondra, Emma your mother Sarah, and Diane Beckman if we are to win the battle that is coming. "**

" **My dad and mom? " Chuck questioned.**

" **Chuck your dad is the famous Orion, the creator of the Intersect, and your mom Mary is Frost one of the greatest spies the CIA ever knew. Sarah I know your fears but you told me about Emma your mother and the child you rescued Molly. We need to keep them safe as well since Andrew knows about them as well. Ryker is the least of your worries Sarah at this moment especially if you want to keep them safe." Charles further explained.**

 **Sarah Walker was more than a little apprehensive at Emma's knowledge being known to Chuck but realized that she must have confided in chuck in the future to rescue her mother and Molly the child she had saved.**

 **Sarah B turned to her husband and smiled and looked at him and then to Chuck and Sarah. She surprised her younger selves when her eyes glowed brighter and brighter until an aura of blue light surrounded her and she seemingly transported herself from the meeting room in Castle. Chuck was left with his mouth gaping. Sarah Walker was left awestruck.**

" **Where did she go?" Sarah questioned Charles.**

" **My Sarah is getting those family members that our children are not watching right now. She is getting Carina, Zondra, Emma and Molly, and getting Diane Beckman as well and bringing them here." Charles responded to her.**

" **I just hope they don't freak out!" he further joked.**

 **Chuck and Sarah sat in Castle trying to fully digest the information that Charles and Sarah B had told them. Charles turned to their younger selves and smiled. "Chuck, Sarah please stay here and talk to each other about your relationship as well as your future. My Sarah and I need to get the Family together, I have already spoken to the children to bring Casey, Ellie, and Devon here. I am going to get your dad and mom here since we need their help here as well."**

" **Wait! you know were my dad and mom are?" Chuck exclaimed.**

" **Yes, Chuck we do!" Sarah B explained.**

 **With that last statement Sarah B, and Charles held each other's hands and they began to glow as a light enveloped them growing brighter until they vanished from Castle.**

 **Sometime later Emma and Lisa arrived with Casey and Ellie in tow, Ellie was taken aback about what she saw in Castle. Casey wasn't too keen about about letting a civilian into their base. But Ellie was dumbfounded seeing 3 Sarah Walkers in front of her.**

 **Lisa saw Ellie's confusion and started, "Ellie my name is Lisa and this is Emma my sister. The reason is that Sarah is our mother and your brother is our dad. Our name is Lisa Mary Bartowski, my sister is Emma Samantha Bartowski. You also have not met our other two siblings, our brother Jerimiah Stephen Bartowski, and our other sister Eleanor Lea Bartowski. I know this is all very confusing but you will understand soon enough."**

 **Emma turned to Sarah and Chuck asking where their parents were. Chuck explained to them that part of the improvement of having the Intersect 6.0 included teleportation.**

 **Lisa explained to her sister, "Hey sis I think they went to get Grandpa and Grandma, should be a very interesting family reunion sis!" Lisa and Emma could not help the chuckle that escaped both their mouths.**

 **Maui, Hawaii**

 **At a small house in Hana, on the island of Hawaii. Stephen Bartowski code named Orion sat looking over his surveillance and monitoring the activity of the CIA, NSA, and Fulcrum. He was worried about the new activity by Fulcrum and the Ring. He was also worried about his son who had been thrown into the may lay. He had developed the Intersect but never meant for his family to be thrown into the middle of his mistake. Stephen then was taken by surprise of seeing a brightness surround his living room. When the light left he saw two people standing in his presence.**

" **Please don't freak out!" the woman explained.**

" **Who are you both and how did you get here?" Stephen explained trying to reach for a weapon. Unfortunately he never reached it when the woman at a speed never seen by Stephen Bartowski grasped it and removed the bullets it held.**

 **Then the voice of the man spoke out, "It's nice to see you again Dad!"**

 **Then a smile went on the man's face one that Stephen recognized as his son's amazing smile.**

" **Chuck that can't be you?"**

" **Yes Dad it's me Chuck, a lot older and greyer, and let me introduce you to my wife Mrs. Sarah Bartowski my better half.**

 **The next hour was spent explaining to his father about being from the future, and that he, Sarah in her A.I. form, and their four children had traveled back to prevent the enemies from the future from destroying their family and the country. Stephen was at a loss trying to understand the implications of the Intersect 6.0 , how Sarah was able to upload herself into a A.I. that could interact with everyone physically, and the link she and Chuck had with each other. But he was taken aback when he heard about how Chuck had been attacked when she died physically but how uploading herself into this new form she was able to save him and stabilize him.**

" **Sarah, may I ask you a question?" Stephen asked.**

" **Yes Dad, with a smile", Sarah B .responded.**

" **If I understand what you have told me you were able to stabilize Charles from his hyper flashing, but a lot of damage had been done." Her father-in law continued.**

" **Yes, I know where you're going, please just ask your question Dad."**

" **Does that mean that Charles only has a limited time left?"**

" **Yes Dad he does, I have only stalled the time at the moment until we can protect our family, I am keeping Charles alive by our link but he is slowly dying. He has maybe 6 months to a year left. But know this that what I did was to save my husband, and when he dies I will die with him. That is why the children are here as well. I needed to protect then as well."**

" **Thank you Sarah, I hope we can become friends."**

" **Dad we need to everyone back at Castle, then we are going to get mom back as well. But I hope you get time to spend time with your grandchildren, Chuck, and Sarah from this time zone and Ellie.**

 **Sarah B. turned to her husband, "This is going to be one hell of a family reunion Charles, I hope were ready for it!"**

 **Stephen Bartowski eyes just widened as he remembered when he last saw his children and he thought to himself as pancakes came into his mind.**

" **OH, BOY! I wonder if it's too early for the fourth of July?" Stephen thought.**

 **Volkoff Industries, Argentina**

 **Frost was sitting at her desk going over the current status of Volkoff and his holdings. Since going under cover all those years ago she missed her family. Many in the CIA thought her as a rogue agent, but she was in deep cover. She hated that she had to leave her children and husband to save their friend.**

 **Suddenly she was made aware of a bright light in her office. She reached for her weapon and saw two people appear in front of her.**

" **Who are you?", she demanded.**

 **The man who appeared before her older with some grey accompanied by a woman middle age, with sparkling blue eyes and blond hair shoulder length.**

" **You are Agent Frost, aka Mary Bartowski under deep cover. "The man answered.**

" **I don't know who the hell you are but you made a grave mistake" , and raising her weapon she was taken aback when the once held Sig was no longer in her hands, but was being held by the man. The woman chuckled and gave the man a kiss on his cheek.**

" **Mom is this any way to treat your own son!"**

 **Frost's eyes widened and her mouth was left gaping wide at the revelation. She sat down in her chair at what the man had just told her, that her weapon had been taken from her faster than anyone had ever done. She sat down at thought it was just the right moment to sit down and listen. After almost an hour Charles and her newly discovered daughter in-law explained to Mary what was going on and the need to gather the entire family together for the storm was coming. A War that everyone would be needed to protect the present and the future of the Bartowski family.**

 **Charles held his mother and explained how his life had changed when Sarah entered it, and how he had finally found the love of his life. He explained all the tribulations they had suffered just to be together, but in the end they had gotten married and later had a family and four wonderful children. But he also explained that certain things the Chuck and Sarah of the present would have to learn on their own. But if they did not give up on each other it would make their love stronger. Sarah B greeted her mother in-law which took Mary aback. She was unnerved by just how much this woman seemed to know about her and her life with Chuck and Ellie, and her husband Stephen.**

" **Mary please don't be scared I know about you because you and I talked when Charles and I got married. Both your professional and family life to prepare me as well." Sarah B. answered.**

" **So if you're ready we need to make out way back to where the family is to speak together for the coming storm. Stephen is already there, along with the present Sarah and Chuck, and Casey. I know definitely that your future grandchildren will be excited to finally meet you and talk with their famously infamous grandmother and grandfather Orion and Frost. "**

" **So how are we going to get there from here?" Frost asked.**

" **Don't worry mom that is the easy part, just hold our hands and get ready for the ride of a lifetime." Charles answered.**

 **Frost could only let out a soft OH, Boy as the light enveloped the three.**

 **Castle**

 **The conference room was getting somewhat crowed with all the members of the family present. Ellie was taken aback seeing her brother Chuck and almost an identical twin who she later found out to be Jerimiah Bartowski. Then seeing Sarah Walker and two other women who looked like Sarah's twins sisters. But seeing another young woman who bore Sarah's features but wore darker hair. Devon who was present was speechless, and trying to come to terms that Sarah was a CIA agent, John Casey was a NSA agent. Her father who had disappeared so many years ago was there and was a Government Scientist code named Orion. Then even more startling was seeing her mother Mary code named Frost suddenly appear with a much older version of Chuck. Beside him was an older and still quite beautiful version of Sarah Walker. She and Devon were freaking out , but almost in unison they heard Chuck and Charles say "Sis, Devon, Mom, Dad please don't freak out!".**

 **After all the explanation of how what was seemingly improbable was real. Charles and Sarah B stood in front of everyone and spoke. "I know this is hard for everyone to understand but we needed to come back to help save the family. A very dangerous individual has come back in time to hurt our family. They will try to prevent Chuck and Sarah from falling in love and stop them from getting married. Plus Fulcrum and the Ring will be given Intel that could change the course of events for the future." Charles spoke to everyone.**

 **Almost immediately Sarah B. spoke after her husband finished. "Charles and I along with Casey helped to bring down Fulcrum and the Ring. But Andrew Shaw is the son of Eve and Daniel Shaw and he managed to achieve a way to come back. With the knowledge he possess he can alter the destruction of Fulcrum and the Ring. He will try to destroy our family before it begins. Sarah, I need you to understand that your future is not with the CIA it is with Chuck and the life you both will build together. Charles was able to build on the work you Orion had begun, and the Intersect 6.0 was built that surpasses anything before it. Charles and the children here all have it.. I am the living embodiment of the intersect Charles built I am part biological and part Computer but all of me is Sarah Bartowski, my Charles wife and soul mate. Before Andrew Shaw left for your time he managed to attack my Charles during a moment of weakness. "**

 **Orion finally asked, "What moment of weakness are you referring to?"**

 **Sarah B grew sullen and a tear formed in her blue eyes, "I died Mr. Bartowski."**

 **The room grew quiet and emotions were high at the pain they were all feeling at that revelation. Especially the children tears formed and they all quietly sobbed.**

 **Ellie was next to ask, but wait I can touch you and you appear so real , "How can you have died when you're right here."**

 **Sarah B .smiled at her younger self and Chuck, finally speaking to everyone. "Let me show you!"**

 **Suddenly Sarah B. began to have a light grow from her eyes, and Charles eye's also emitted the same light the computer which sat in Castle also glowed as she became pure energy. The energy flowing between herself and her husband and a warmth and the feeling of love could be felt by all. The children were even more privy to the emotions being displayed due to their link via the Intersect. Her body became a vision of pure energy as if a goddess from heaven had appeared in their mist. Finally Sarah returned to her normal state and the glow from Charles eyes subsided as well. Everyone present was left in awe at the display of power, yet manifestation of love they had just seen. Chuck and Sarah could only watch as they felt that same affection and love as the held each other's hands during the display. Even Casey was left with his jaw gapping open at what he had just seen. He quietly was left wondering at the display of lady feelings he had just watched.**

" **We are going to need some more help Charles stated, but I think we need to speak to General Beckman.**

 **Team Bartowski was taken aback that if they were having problems with this, just how will the general respond to the new members of Team Bartowski.**

 **Chuck and Sarah could only look at each other and mutter "OH BOY !"**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Darkness**

 **The day was dark and gray, and a cold chill rain in the air. In a small flat in the outskirts of Paris laid a man who once had a promising career. His future was now gone, as was the man who lost everything when his beloved wife Evelyn was murdered. As he looked at himself in the mirror he while he had been considered good looking his talents in the Agency were far from good. He had to be honest it was his wife Evelyn who was the real brains and she had told him how much he truly loved him. But his heart broke when he found out that she was a double agent for the Ring. Then he found out it was Langston Graham who had placed the burn order on her. His hatred for Graham was without end, but the one thing he lacked was the Agent who carried out the order to kill his beloved wife.**

 **The half full bottle of bourbon laid on the small table next to the table in the flat and he had not shaved for almost 2 weeks as the anger and depression consumed him. Whatever heart he may have had lay dead, along with his now dead wife. His last mission was a failure in the jungle of Thailand, his partner captured by the native warlords. He knew that she would not last being raped and tortured as they would do to her. But in his warped mind he cared very little. His only thought was "They'll just replace that skirt for another expendable piece of ass!"**

 **His contacts could not come up with the name of the Agent who killed his wife, just that they were a ghost, and called Grahams wildcard Enforcer. His only joy was realizing that the bastard Graham had been recently killed back in Washington in a failed test of some new equipment the Agency was developing. He had lost his purpose with his beloved Evelyn, He had known she was a double Agent working for the Ring but he did not care the least. Evelyn loved him or at least that is what his alcohol soaked mind kept telling him. She made him great in the Agency, she directed him in good decisions so they both could work their way up the ranks of the CIA. But with her gone he had no reason to live or even to clean himself up. Picking up the glass he refilled it with the last of the bourbon to further blot out the painful memorize that consumed his soul.**

 **Suddenly a knock came to the door and he quickly grabbed his gun, he answered unsure if maybe others in the Agency had found him out and a burn order had been assigned for him.**

" **Hello, who is it?"**

" **My name is Andrew, and I need to speak with you and give you some information." The visitor relayed.**

 **He slowly opened the door with his gun at the ready and saw a man in his late 60's and observed that the man was alone and somehow had a eerie presence about him.**

" **Yes, what information is so important?"**

" **Mr. Shaw, Daniel Shaw!" the visitor questioned. The man was taken aback by Agent Shaw's disheveled appearance, bearded face and blood shot eyes. This could not be the same man he remembered from stories his Uncle had told him as a child.**

" **Yes!"**

" **Sorry just abit startled, I expected you to be more presentable. Well my name is Andrew and I have some information you might want. It concerns your late wife Eve Shaw, would you like to sit down and chat because you might want this information." Andrew replied.**

" **Oh by the way Daniel you might want to point your weapon down but keep it ready for the murderer of your late wife. Are you interested?" Andrew asked.**

 **With that Daniel Shaw kept his eyes at the ready and slowly lowered his gun, not knowing if this was a trap or a cruel game of some twisted individual.. He pulled out his chair and sat slowly down and looked into the visitor's eyes waiting for a trap to be strung or information of his late wife to be revealed**

" **How did you know my wife's name and she preferred to be called Eve?" Daniel asked.**

" **I know a great many things Daniel, that your wife was a double Agent really working for the Ring. And that Langston Graham has sanctioned her burn order, and more importantly the identity of the Agent who carried out that order. "**

" **So enough tell me dammit!"**

" **The Agent in question was Langston's Wild card Enforcer, the Ice Queen herself, the ghost that brings nightmares into the minds of many people. But not a ghost but the real person of Agent Sarah Walker of the CIA."**

" **Sarah Walker is one of the supreme Agents in the Agency, are you sure?" he asked in anger.**

" **Yes Daniel I am very sure and I know you are seeking revenge for your wife's death but you need to be smart about exactly your revenge. She currently is working with John Casey on a project in LA, also General Diane Beckman is in charge of the program after Langston was killed. But you need to infiltrate their team via General Beckman. You need to first clean yourself up and start by making a name for yourself to get high enough in the ranks to even get close to Agent Walker. "**

" **Is it just the two of them?" Shaw asked.**

" **No there is a third person and hear my warning, the third member of the team is the most dangerous of all. Do not underestimate him or misjudge him by what you see. He will kill you if he sees you as a threat to Agent Walker. He will not be stopped if he thinks you are going to hurt her. His name is Agent Charles Carmichael, and he may not openly display it but he is the most dangerous man you will ever face." Andrew continued.**

" **So what makes him so dangerous, it sounds too far-fetched?" Shaw replied sarcastically.**

" **No it is not what make him dangerous is that he loves Sarah Walker and would not hesitate protecting her and she him. So mark my words do not underestimate him and now we need to discuss your future. So Daniel how would you like to be the head of the CIA/NSA? If you follow my instructions not only will you have your revenge but you can depose General Beckman and head both Agencies. Plus I think that you would be a great addition to head the Ring as well, so what do you think?" Andrew replied with a evil grim forming on his face.**

 **To that both men sat at the table and laughed and shook hands at their plan to exact revenge on Sarah Walker and get Daniel Shaw as eventual head of the CIA/NSA.**

 **Washington DC, NSA**

 **General Diane Beckman sat in her office going over some recent documents when a knock came to her door. "Excuse me General, but I have two people here to see you, and they say it is rather urgent." The flustered aid said with some nervousness in her voice..**

 **The General looked up and asked," Well who are there I am rather busy right now?"**

" **Well Mam, one of the individuals is Agent Sarah Walker from Burbank and the other, the other is kinda hard to explain general!"**

" **What do you mean is hard to explain, who is it dammit!" she roared.**

" **Well general, the other woman is identifying herself as Mrs. Sarah Bartowski, but to be honest General she looks like an older version of Agent Walker but a whole lot scarier. You have got to meet them General they are saying it is a matter of National and planetary importance."**

" **Ok show them in."**

 **A short time later he door opened and in entered Agent Sarah Walker and she was about to ask what this was all about , but stopped and held her breath when behind Agent Walker entered Mrs. Sarah Bartowski the splitting image of Agent Walker but slightly older in appearance but still as beautiful. But her aid was right when the General laid her eyes on her and could sense the sheer terror she was feeling but the imposing personage of Sarah Bartowski. The only thing that General Diane Beckman could utter at this very moment was "OH BOY!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Darkness Part 2**

 **General Diane Beckman, head of the NSA and current head of the joint NSA/CIA op was not one to show any degree of nervousness or even fear. But for the first time in her long career she was afraid. Agent Sarah Walker stood at attention toward her superior, but the woman beside her sat in a chair calmly looking at the General. It was a look that General Beckman knew all too well, but this was crazy as the thought reeled in the General's mind. Here was the splitting image of Agent Sarah Walker, older and showing signs of maturity and confidence she had never once seen in Agent Walker. But this woman claimed to be Mrs. Sarah Bartowski, married to the moron Chuck Bartowski. Suddenly the older woman spoke looking at the General's face and looked into her eyes, and General Beckman could almost feel the rage behind those piercing blue eyes as they stared her down. But even more was the power behind her eyes. Even General Diane Beckman grew uneasy at feeling for the first time in her life scared! The General was already uneasy with Agent Walkers reputation in the CIA, but this other woman made General Diane Beckman's hands sweat and her voice cracked and slightly stutter. While Agent Walker's reputation preceded her and that alone made the General tread lightly, Walkers reputation as the Wildcard Enforcer was not one anyone took lightly in the intelligence community. But this other woman made General Beckman tremble and made her feel that she had just walked right into the tigers den unarmed.**

" **I would be very careful before you call Charles a moron, or even Chuck for that matter, General!"**

" **What! I never said anything. "The red haired General tried to backtrack as the woman stared her down with her eyes almost glowing with the rage behind her look.**

" **Diane I have known you for almost 50 years and I am quite capable of reading your thoughts especially when they are directed toward my Charles."**

 **The younger Sarah Walker could only look at the exchange between the two women and think was this how she would be when she and her Chuck finally settled down. As fierce a protector of her future husband as when he was just her asset.**

" **Agent Walker barked the General, I need to know right now what is the hell going on, and who is this woman and she is married to Chuck?"**

 **Agent Walker tied to form the words to explain what was going on , but she was at a loss trying to explain what was going on.**

" **Hello Diane it is nice to see you again, it's been a long time!" voiced Sarah B. while looking at the confused General. I am married to Charles Irving Bartowski, he and I have been married for some time now . But Agent Sarah Walker and Chuck Bartowski will be married and that and some other things we need to talk about.**

 **Castle Headquarters:**

 **Back in Castle Chuck was nervously bouncing off the walls worried about Sarah, along with her future version as well. Casey was already getting frustrated and voiced his irritation in his patented #19 grunt. Charles was reminiscing with his father Orion who sat with them in Castle. Seeing his present self all nervous Charles took his hand to calm him down.**

" **Chuck, you need to relax everything will be fine. Both our Sarah's are more than capable of dealing with anything that may arise."**

" **But how can you be sure, they are both so far away in D.C. pus what if the General tries something to hurt them both?"**

" **Chuck you forget my wife and I are linked and I would know the instant anything occurred!" Charles took his two fingers touched his head giving Chuck the reassurance that he knew what he was saying.**

 **Orion looked at both version of his son, amazed at what he saw. So interrupting the two he asked, " I find it amazing that you are what my Chuck will become years from now. But this new intersect you have with Sarah B. is far beyond anything I could have ever dreamed."**

 **Charles looked at his father, smiled sadly and spoke, "Thank you Dad, all that Sarah and I are, thanks to you and Ellie taking over from you. Your work was the legacy for the Bartowski family. We were able to draw on your work and build upon it. Your work helped to save my Sarah and myself, and your grandchildren all have the same abilities as we do. "**

" **But enough of that for now since time is short we need to focus our attention on the war that is coming. "Charles looked very sullen since he knew the coming storm and knew that he would need all of his family to fight it.**

 **Casey who was quiet during most of the discussion finally spoke and asked, "So Bartowski! ,not you moron looking at Chuck, future moron I meant!"**

" **I would like a sitrep on the coming fight, I hate going into a firefight and not know the odd against me!" Casey exclaimed loudly.**

 **Charles turned to the three men and spoke solemnly, "Before we discuss what is before us we need to await the children's return and for Sarah and my wife to return with General Beckman. Then we can all sit down and speak openly and prepare."**

 **NSA Headquarters , Washington, DC**

" **Agent Walker what the hell is going on, and who the Hell is this woman with you!" Beckman yelled.**

 **Sarah Bartowski turned to Sarah Walker and calmly told her not to freak out. "Sarah I may have to show the General some of my abilities so please be calm, ok. Please don't worry I will not hurt anyone but she needs to realize that this particular rabbit hole goes very, very deep. What I need to do is for your Chuck and Our Family!"**

 **The General at this time hit a button under her desk and 10 heavily armed soldiers came running into her office and aimed their weapons at Agent Walker and the other Sarah present.**

" **General you are still so presumptive and never willing to listen first before you show force. Well it seems I need to show you what I am capable of and maybe then you will listen to what I have to say." Replied Sarah Bartowski as she shielded Agent Walker behind her.**

 **In the time less than it took to blink, Sarah Bartowski looked at the General and the soldiers, gave a small smile and he blue eyes lit up like a blue sun, her body glowed and her blond hair began to move as if blown by a hurricane force wind. Her hands glowed as the power of the Intersect 6.0 enveloped her and then the soldiers weapons vanished and then the men were flung to the ceiling held there by an unseen force. General Beckman took out the glock from her desk and fired it repeatedly as the woman, but left with her jaw gaping wide when the bullets stopped in mid-air. Sarah Bartowski just smiled and flicked her finger to each round as they fell harmlessly to the ground.**

" **Are you done with this foolishness Diane? Or can we sit and chat calmly and talk about some very important matters?**

 **During all this Sarah Walker stared with her eyes wide open at what had just happened. Unsure if she was not seeing things at this point. Sarah Bartowski turned looking at her younger self smiled at told her calmly "Hey not bad for a former Wildcard Enforcer , But I have mellowed out with age, if I was Agent Walker's age they would have been dead already."**

 **General Beckman for her part thought that she as well was actively hallucinating but the sight of 10 soldiers disarmed in 13 sec and now hanging from the ceiling, told her she should at least hear out the woman who appeared like an older version of Agent Walker.**

" **Ok, I am listening now, just who are you then? "**

 **I am Mrs. Sarah Bartowski General, I am what Agent Walker will become if allowed to live for her heart and have the life she deserves. I was Agent Sarah Walker in my time, because of my foolishness in believing that duty trumped our heart I almost lost the greatest gift, the lost and affection of a wonderful man, and a chance to have and be part of a great family. I am here to fight for my family and prevent a future evil from destroying my family and friends General. That even includes you Diane, but we need to clear the air of some issues you need to apologize for to Sarah and Chuck.**

 **Sarah B looked into the Generals eyes with a firm determination and spoke," you will need to come clean to Sarah and Chuck about certain events that would have happened if Fulcrum had not acted with the cypher. You do remember what I am referring to General! "**

 **Sarah Walker looked intently into the Generals face and read fear for the first time, wondering what that was about but also could feel the anger rising within her as well.**

 **Mrs. B turned to Sarah and spoke calmly, 'Sarah you and Chuck need to hear this so we can form some trust again, but please remain calm, ok! I don't want you to fly off the handle because I know you. Plus chuck needs to hear this as well. But Casey should also be present as well. "**

 **Sarah B .turned towards the General and spoke again," If you are ready we will be going back to Castle, I hope your ready!"**

" **That's a long flight to LA and I have no intention to leave right now."**

" **Don't worry General I have that well covered and you will be back in 3 hours' time, I have my own means of transportation." With a small smirk she looked at Sarah Walker and the General and spoke, "Charles dear do you copy!"**

" **Yes dear any problems?" the male voice answered seemingly from thin air.**

" **No problems sweeties just letting you know to expect three for dinner and tell the kids to be back at home I guess they will be thrilled to meet their Auntie finally."**

" **Ok, dear I will let them know, and we have a positive link for your arrival.** _ **Love you be safe!"**_

" **I will Charles, and I love you too, always have and always will."**

 **With that alight started to come from Sarah B. eyes and the light encompassed Sarah Walker and General Beckman becoming more intense and the three vanished from the office. The soldiers who were hanging on the ceiling dropped to the ground confused and astonished at what had occurred. Lieutenant Williams could only gaze at what had happened and eyes gapping wide could only voice her utter astonishment by saying "OH BOY!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back in Castle Chuck, Charles, and Orion sat in the meeting area just waiting. Chuck was a bundle of nerves getting in and out of his chair, worried about Sarah. Charles just gave a small smile as he remembered that Chuck's action reminded him of when he was that age. Orion to his benefit just looked quietly at both men, trying to fathom that what he saw was his current son, and the man his son was to become. Secretly he was proud that Charles represented what his son was to become down the road. More confident, strong, yet the father figure that his leaving all those years ago he was not to his current son. Plus his grandchildren were amazing by any stretch of the imagination. His four grandchildren were happy, healthy and left him happy. But at the same time saddened, that the Intersect was still affecting his family so far in the future.**

" **Chuck you need to relax! " Charles spoke to his younger self.**

" **How can I relax, I am worried about Sarah, I mean agent Walker." He corrected himself.**

" **Chuck you love her, I get that." Charles spoke knowingly.**

" **We're partners, I am just her Asset." Huck quickly replied.**

" **Chuck you are such a terrible liar, you know that. Plus you know I have lived your life, I know everything you are feeling and can be 100% certain that you are not just an asset to Sarah. I went through the same things with my Sarah. She did love me right from the beginning but she fought her own feelings for me for the job. But guess what Chuck!"**

" **What?" Chuck replied.**

" **In the end Chuck, after all the worry, pain and doubt, Sarah's heart won the war!" Charles said with conviction.**

" **You will find Chuck that your Sarah is a lot like my own, so very stubborn yet the most amazing woman we have ever met. She is an Enigma, plus he walls she put up took years to place. But you my friend have been breaking down those walls from the moment you both met. She loves you Chuck and always will, give her time and just love her with all your heart and be strong for the both of you. Because once she realizes the truth she will be at your side forever, and winning the heart of one Agent Walker will be worth the battle!"**

 **A smile overtook Chuck's face as he realized that Charles was being a friend who spoke from his own experience with his Sarah Bartowski.**

" **Can I ask you something Charles?"**

" **Sure Chuck ask away!"**

" **How did I change so much to become you in the future. "Chuck stated.**

" **Well to answer your questions, since I know you have a flurry of them for me, It happened because of one lovely and enigmatic Agent Sarah Walker. I was very much like you, uncertain, and my confidence shot to hell because of the issues in my life. Between our parents leaving at such a young age, Bryce, Jill, Stanford, we had lost our confidence but lost our direction. Sure having Ellie, Awesome, and Morgan helped but we were a mess. Then getting thrown in a rabbit hole because f Bryce yet again could have really screwed us up, if not for the one thing that saved us. The one common denominator Chuck, the heart and love of one Agent Sarah Walker. She helped to make us both who we are today. She took our broken pieces and put us back together stronger than before. Then when we both finally realized that we were both soulmates and had a love for each other which transcended the ages we finally gave in to our hearts. It was our brains that screw things up Chuck, but our hearts was the key. Just love her Chuck, even if you feel she is pushing you away, just love her and when she finally comes around you will be amazed that it was worth the wait. "**

 **Suddenly Chuck and Orion saw the Charles appeared to be flashing, and then a small smile appeared on Charles face.**

" **Are you okay?" Both men asking him at once.**

" **It's okay , I was just getting updated by the kids , they are on their way here and my Sarah is coming momentarily with your Sarah Chuck, But my wife just told me to get an extra plate ready , we have a visitor for dinner coming."**

 **Charles saw the questioning look from the other 2 men, and smiling "So sorry I did mention that my wife and I, as well as the kids share a mental link of sorts. We can communicate telepathically over our link."**

 **Orion appeared flabbergasted at what he was hearing, he never though his work would be used to benefit his family and that they would give the fantastic abilities.**

" **I can see that you find it amazing and it is. Dad your initial intersect was just information based, but later on skills were added to enhance its abilities. But the real discovery were made once Ellie and I joined our talents together. Ellie tackled the neurology side of the issue while I worked on the programing side. As you know normally the human brain accesses only 10 % of its total brain capacity, however this Intersect works to increase that to higher levels. Our I.Q's are off the charts, your grandchildren have an I.Q. higher than 1,000 each and Sarah and I have a combines I.Q. exceeding 6,000. So the total brain power together is well over 10,000. Even the fastest and most powerful supercomputers could not catch up to the Bartowski clan. Your work Dad helped to push us to the next levels of evolution. Not only increased brain capacity, and knowledge, but also increased abilities as well. Teleportation, telepathy, energy manipulation, increased strength and stamina. But Chuck I need to ask you a favor, I am slowly dying and even though I am ok for now I know the truth, so does my Sarah. I need you to protect and watch over our children when the time comes. OK?" Charles spoke solemnly to Chuck.**

 **Suddenly the area around them seemed to glow and a bright glow like the sun began to emanate in front of them. Chuck and his father were amazed at the display and both turned to Charles. "Welcome back honey I missed you! "Charles spoke to one of the three women he had appeared just milliseconds earlier. Everyone just stood amazed as Mrs. Sarah Bartowski sashayed towards her husband grabbed his face and planted the most passionate and erotic kiss on her husband's lips.**

" **I missed you too lover!" she replied with a gleaming passion very evident in her eyes.**

 **To say that everyone was at a loss for words would have been putting it mildly, Chuck looked at Sarah Walker that made her blush because she knew what he was thinking. But more importantly was that she was thinking that exact thing as well.**

 **General Beckman could only look astounded at both couples, a younger Chuck and Sarah, and the older version of them/. What she was not prepared for was when Casey arrived with the four offspring of Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski. If one could have seen the look of 'you're shitting me!' on the face of one General Diane Beckman, it was priceless.**

 **Charles turned to the group after leaving his wife's arms. He greeted his children, and sat everyone down. Standing at the head of the table he spoke as his wife held his hand to help him focus. Charles introduced his children to the General watching her reaction intensely. "Everyone, a storm has come that threatens us all now and in the future. We will need everyone to help fight this evil, and we will have to all operate trusting everyone here completely. But before we fight we need to cast the shadow of doubt that will threaten to undermine us. We will all have no secrets, no lies between us." Charles spoke.**

 **Sarah B., continued her husband's words, "General, Casey you both need to understand that Chuck and Sarah Walker love each other and you cannot interfere with the natural progression of their feelings for one another. Chuck, Sarah you need to fight for that love for each other. Do not let anyone or anything come between you. You can see that that love will produce four beautiful offspring. Plus don't let the General here intimidate either one of you especially with a 49B threat, overcome it, fight for it both of you."**

 **Chuck faced both General Beckman and John Casey, "Now both of you Chuck and Sarah need to know the truth about a certain incident."**

 **General Beckman tried to deflect but Charles stood firm," Diane remember what I said no lies, no secrets. Do you want my wife and I to tell them or will you do the honorable thing?"**

 **Chuck and Sarah looked at each other, confused but at the same time dreading what was coming. John Casey spoke finally and addressed the General. "General the time has come to face our demons and speak without fear."**

 **General Beckman looked at Casey and acknowledged his look and finally spoke. "Sarah, Chuck I made a rash decision and gave an order I soon regretted. When the cypher was recovered the Beta- Intersect was to come online and I and Graham ordered chuck's termination. I gave the order for Major Casey to carry out the order, but the order was never carried out because the Beta-Intersect blew up killing Graham. "**

 **Sarah could only gasp as she held Chucks hand remembering that night of their date. Had she been a minute later she would have found Chuck dead in his apartment. Tears of anger and frustration filled Sarah Walkers face at how her bosses nearly killed the only man she had ever truly loved.**

 **Chuck was both shocked and angered by this revelation took Sarah's hand pulling her close to him and his tears escaped his face. His fears that they had thought so little of him even though he went above and beyond to help them fight Fulcrum.**

 **Casey could only look at both his partners angry at himself and the powers that be, not to see the value of the man. He for the first time gave into those lady feelings he so richly tried to avoid and slammed his fist on the table.**

 **The four children could only look on at the betrayal and frustration but knew that this had to be revealed so that healing could occur. Jerimiah linked to his three sisters "Guys! Please be wary, I see the look on younger mom's eyes and she is totally pissed. Be ready in case she goes all Wildcard Enforcer on Uncle Casey and Auntie Diane. The three girls looked at their brother and smiled slightly acknowledging that they were ready if younger mom went all Dep-Con 4 on everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

Secret Revealed

 **The bombshell that Chuck had been the topic of termination from the powers that be was tough. Tough for both Sarah and Chuck in the present, Casey and the General could only lower their heads expecting the verbal assault that never came. Even though, they could see the eyes and some tearful looking at them, not one bitter remark came with that realization. Chuck of the present could only take in the knowledge that as a liability it was a strong possibility that would be his future when the government was done with him. Sarah Walker hid her anger but her eyes started to water when she felt Chuck's hand take her hand, squeezing it with his. This simple act expressing a myriad emotions from Chuck to her, love, understanding, and ultimately acceptance. But the acceptance of his fate, and no hatred or even anger overwhelmed her emotions, as when she turned to look at him she just saw the love and passion he held for her being displayed. Sarah felt so sickened by her lack of just being able to tell him with words, she took action for the first time in her life, grabbed him pulling him towards her waiting lips and kissed him openly. Tears falling from her face openly, to hell who saw them, FUCK THEM ALL! She thought to herself. Chuck just held her tighter as she sobbed into his shirt, the tears openly staining his shirt. Everyone present just looking at the present couple in a moment of passion, love, tenderness. Even John Casey who was never a fan for lady feelings could not help seeing this moment and his own eyes became glassy. For the first time seeing the truth of just how deeply his partner Sarah Walker truly loved and was in love his the Asset Chuck Bartowski.**

 **Charles and his wife Sarah looked on at the younger version of themselves and their own hands intertwined. Both gently squeezing the others hand reaffirming their own love and passion they felt for one another. The adult children could both see and feel the emotions through the link they shared with their parents the true depth of love that their parents felt for one another Each one of them secretly feeling and hoping they could find their own soulmate one day to have that sort of love themselves. The rest of the evening was somber as Chuck and Sarah Walker looked at each other seeing the wide range of feelings and emotions dancing in their eyes toward one another. Wondering if Fulcrum had not interceded what would have been the turn of events for them that night.**

 **The elder Charles Bartowski looked upon the angelic form of his wife. "Sarah the time is coming soon and we need to prepare Chuck and Sarah for the storm that is coming."**

" **I have felt your thoughts husband, even the children have as well. The time is coming when we will make our final mission to be with each other for eternity. I will take Sarah and speak with her with the girls to show family support. It will be hard for her, I know it was for me, Charles."**

" **I know Sarah but in the end it made us stronger and closer, I will stay with Chuck to prepare him as well. I love you Sarah, always have and always will."**

 **The next morning, Sarah Walker awoke and headed down to the commissary in Castle and sitting there was Mrs. Sarah Bartowski with a hot cup of coffee and a chocolate croissant. Sarah Walker only raise her eye brow since the coffee was just how she liked it and since being with Chuck she loved it when he brought over freshly baked chocolate croissants to her in the morning before work. Her older self could only smile in amusement as her own memories flooded her own mind with those wonderful times.**

" **I should know what you enjoy eating since you will be me down the line and our Chucks did change us for the better." Mrs. Bartowski said.**

 **Sarah looked quietly at her older self and contemplated what she had just heard. She finally opened up and asked the burning question she had held inside. "Will loving him be enough?"**

 **Mrs. Bartowski looked at her younger self and smiled, "You have no idea at how much better your life will be Sarah! Our Chucks saved us and made our lives perfect, we have men in our lives who love us for who we are. I know you are afraid of how your Chuck will feel about you if he finds out about your missions and what you have done in your past. Don't be let him bear that burden from your shoulders, Chuck loves you unconditionally and will always have your back. Let me ask you something ok."**

" **Yes, go on "Sarah replied.**

" **Haven't you ever wondered why chuck never stayed in the car when you and Casey would tell him to? Would you like to know why?"**

" **Yes I do considering how important he is as, the Intersect."**

" **It amazes me how naïve I one was even as a CIA operative, the answer is because he loves you! Chuck cannot stand by and let the woman who captured his heart to come to harm. He fell in love with you the first moment you went on the date with him to the Mexican restaurant. He looked into your eyes and saw your smile and you captured his heart Sarah. I know you are afraid Sarah but know this I felt the same way until I realized just how special my Charles is and was. When he became my priority and my goal I never looked back and I have 4 wonderful children by him as you will have as well. Don't be afraid Sarah he has your back if you just let him in. "**

 **Sarah Walkers eyes began to water as she fought the tears that threatened to escape, and saw how her older version smiled with the understanding of her fears she fought to control. Sarah looked with the look of sheer wonderment at what she had been told that love could be in her future. Sarah Bartowski reached and held Sarah Walkers hand squeezing it to comfort her.**

" **Our Chucks have really changed both of us! " Walker replied.**

" **Yes they have, but now for the hard topic Sarah. My Charles is dying, in our time he was attacked with a neuro pathogen that has been killing him. I have been able to slow it down but you have noticed how tired he has been his time is short and when he dies I will die with my husband as it should be. But before we expire we want to give you and your Chuck a gift from us. We will transfer the Intersect 6.0 to you both and you will have our abilities and knowledge, but I need to ask a favor of you both to watch over our children since they will be stuck in this time. They are your children anyway Sarah as well as Chucks and I need you to protect them. As your relationship develops with Chuck you will give birth to them down the line. Your own children will add their own abilities to our family making them stronger and guardians for the future Sarah. But there is one issue that you need to tell your Chuck about."**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **I mean you will have to tell your Chuck about 2 events that occurred before we give you both the new Intersect Sarah. This new Intersect links both your minds with each other and you will know each other's thoughts."**

 **Sarah Walker at this point grew fearful at the implications, the memories and fears she guarded the most will be exposed her pain and sorrow.**

" **Yes Sarah, my Charles found out about them and it cause a lot of pain in our relationship, not because they happened but because I lied and hid it from him. My Charles loved and loves me unconditionally and he would bear any pain for me or us. But he felt that keeping it from him was because I did not trust him to protect us. You need to tell him and not be afraid, Trust him Sarah."**

" **But how can I bear to tell him how I was raped at the farm, when I was first trained as a CIA agent, but even worse tell him I was pregnant with Bryce's baby but later aborted it. How can Chuck ever understand and still love me with that baggage?"**

" **He will Sarah , because my Charles and I went through the same pain overcame it and became stronger in our love because of it!" replied Sarah Bartowski.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Secrets Part 2**

" **He will Sarah, because my Charles and I went through the same pain overcame it and became stronger in our love because of it!" replied Sarah Bartowski.**

 **This was what Sarah Walker heard in her mind over and over again. Yet her future self was telling her that Charles understood and helped her through this. Sarah lost in her thoughts wondering to herself," Could my Chuck be the one to help me with my fears, and can I trust him as well?"**

 **Sometime later, both Chuck and Charles came in to the commissary and sat with the two Sarah's. Charles looked at his wife's face and in his link mentioned that her younger self had the same look on her face. The blood draining from her cheeks and the sheer look of fear and doubt. He quickly smiled letting his wife know that she herself looked just as beautiful those many years ago as well.**

 **Chuck and Charles walked closer to the two women, suddenly Chuck gazing at Sarah's face saw something that worried him expressed in his Sarah's eyes, Fear! His mind went awash trying to reason what could she be thinking about that would cause her to feel this way. Sarah Walker had always been the strong one, his beautiful kick-ass ninja girl. But this moment his own fears crept up, but Mrs. Bartowski saw the look in his eyes and spoke to him.**

" **Chuck this is not something to be afraid of, we are going to all have a talk, my Charles and I had the same talk and it only made us stronger. Are you with me Chuck?"**

 **Chuck calmed by her words sat next to his Sarah and held her hand gently, gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "Sarah, talk to me, trust me we can work this out together!" said Chuck.**

 **Sarah Walker slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes and saw the look of love, friendship, and the look of trust she had asked of him that first time on the beach. "Chuck, do you remember I asked you to trust me on our beach?"**

" **Yes, I do Sarah"**

" **Well, I have finding the strength to trust you to open my walls that I have raised for so many years." Sarah looking into his eyes softly sobbing as the tears started to softly cross her cheek. Chuck tried to hug her but she pushed him back and just held onto his hand, squeezing it firmly gaining strength.**

" **Chuck I do want that hug more than anything you realize but if you do I would lose myself in your arms and not be able to talk. Do you remember on our first date I told you I had a lot of baggage, you offered to be my own baggage handler?"**

" **Yeah, it was abit corny!"**

" **No! Chuck it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me, I have always kept so many secrets professionally and personally. Well today it ends, Chuck!"**

" **What do you mean Sarah?" At this point Chuck was fearful she would be leaving him.**

" **No chuck I am not giving up, I am giving in and trust you Chuck. I am a mess of a person Chuck I don't deserve to have such a wonderful caring man like you. You say how I am out of your league Chuck. But the truth is I am out of your league, I have a sweet, loving man who I treat like shit. I have hurt you in the past because I have been the coward. Afraid to let you in for fear I would horrify you with my past. So Chuck please let me speak first and then you can respond later. I don't think I can get everything out that needs to be said, please. Promise me that Chuck?"**

" **Ok Sarah I promise."**

" **Chuck you know abit of my history when I was in High school in San Diego and how I met Graham, but there are things you don't know about. I have always been the scared girl who was wearing braces and had the terrible hair and laughed at then. I still carry that inside me now. Sometimes before I met you I would not believe it when men would tell me I was beautiful because inside I wasn't. Outside I might look like the Infamous Superspy Sarah Walker the Ice Queen, the Wild card Enforcer. But inside I was that lost , hurting little girl who was a freak, who others mistreated and laughed at. It was only you that made me feel I was really beautiful inside and out. But chuck I had things happen to me that you might become upset about and even be angry about but please trust me . Please?"**

 **Chuck just continued to look into her warm blue eyes and gave her the smile that always warmed her heart. Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski just sat looking at how history was going to repeat itself right in front of their eyes.**

" **Chuck when I was in the Farm training to be an agent the CIA took me and taught me how to dress, talk, and carry myself with men. This was besides all the kick ass ninja stuff you like about me. But part of my training was the seduction training which I was never very comfortable doing. They soon found out that I was still a virgin and chose to rectify that problem!"**

 **Sarah could see Chuck's eyes darkened as his thoughts went to a bad place, but he restrained himself to let her continue. He wanted to keep his promise to Sarah and let her finish.**

" **Yes Chuck, I can see you put the pieces together I was forced to have sex, it was essentially a sanctioned rape, when I was used by several of the instructors. I felt ashamed and dirty I thought of myself as a whore no better than a prostitute. I basically to survive closed myself off building walls to protect my heart. But there is more Chuck, you always were afraid of Bryce and our so called relationship. Well the truth Chuck there wasn't one, yes I had sex with Bryce in the past but that was only once, and it was more due to getting drunk and being taken advantage of."**

 **Chuck could feel his anger rising toward his ex-friend, but stopped himself when he saw Sarah looking at him. He didn't want her to think his anger was at her and just cooled his temper.**

" **But that was not the worst Chuck, I found out that he had not worn a condom and I found out that I was pregnant. I was hurt, disgusted, and felt like a slut. I didn't love him or care about him, he had used me as a mark and I submitted a transfer request and then went to a clinic and had an abortion. I couldn't and would not want to give birth his a child of Bryce's. He would try to get me drunk to take advantage of me again but luckily I had Carina to protect me as my wingman."**

 **Sarah finally let go of the breathe she had been holding and looked into Chuck's eyes trying to gauge what he was feeling and thinking, what she saw in his eyes astonished her never thinking he would be expressing love, tenderness, sadness for her. She was even more astounded when Chuck wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and just held her, it was as if he didn't want to let her go to be there to protect her from the pain and hurt the world had brought to a woman called Sarah Walker. Sarah sobbed into his chest and when she looked up she saw the tears he shed, shed for her and the pain he felt for her.**

 **Sitting watching this display was Charles and Sarah B. remembering that same moment in their lives. When Mrs. Bartowski spoke up trying to quell her own desire to join in the tears. "Sarah isn't there something else you want to tell Chuck!"**

 **Sarah Walker turned and looked into the older woman's eyes and saw the mischievous glint that they held.**

 **Sarah Walker just shyly grinned, "Maybe!"**

 **Chuck just looked at his Sarah worried it was something bad she had gone through, but saw instead the smile she was glowing with. "What is it Sarah?" he asked.**

" **It's just that I have been such a jerk in how I treated you and I want to tell you the truth. Well the truth is." Hesitantly search for the right words.**

" **Yes, Sarah." Replied Chuck**

" **I am tired of lying to you Chuck, the whole truth is that 'I LOVE YOU!' You have given this broken and spastic woman your trust, friendship and more importantly your love. No matter how I treated you, you always came back and just loved me. I am tired trying to be ashamed of my feelings for you Chuck. I love you!"**

 **With that Sarah Walker was treated with the one gift she had no defense against. A gift that made her knees weak and heated her core in her heart and also made her body more aroused and made her blood boil with passion for this man, her Chuck. Chuck gave her the MOAB smile that was able to ignite her passion and love for him. Chuck pulled her close and sought her warm lips and kissed her each fighting the sheer need to breathe after a few minutes but still locked in each other's arms.**

 **Chuck Bartowski just gazed lovingly into Sarah Walkers eyes and stated emphatically with no room for discussion, "I love you too Sarah, always have and always will.**

 **The couple soon were distracted by the coughing the other two people in the room sent their way to gain their attention. "Ok you love birds, since we got the easy stuff out in the open, finally. Now its time for the really bad stuff with some good as well"**

 **What is that? "Replied Chuck to Charles.**

" **Well to answer you Chuck, I am dying and when I do my Sarah will go as well, but not before we transfer the Intersect 6.0 to you both, A talk about Sarah B and my children, and finally a not so pleasant talk about the scum of the earth Daniel Shaw, and some others that you two will have to deal with the children."**

" **You can't be dying Charles?" asked Chuck.**

" **I am afraid I am Chuck I have been dying since the other timeline, but my Sarah has been doing her best to slow the process but death waits for no man. My Sarah will die with me and we will be together for eternity. But not before you have the gift for both of you and understand about our protecting our children as well. But right now lets deal with Mr. Scum himself Daniel Shaw!"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Secrets Part 3:**

 **Chuck and Sarah Walker just held each other after the bombshell that had been exposed earlier. Chuck sat holding her not wanting to let her go to show her his love, but more importantly how he wanted to protect her. Sarah could only sob into his chest as she cried, cried not for herself but for the man holding her, giving her all his love. No man had ever cherished her like Chuck had, none would. In her thoughts she saw that he was the only man she would ever trust to protect her most special of gifts her heart. Sarah almost laughed within herself that he bad ass Wild card Enforcer on the outside was still the insecure little girl or the ugly duckling Jenny Burton in high school. She never felt beautiful or special, but only in this man's arms did she ever feel any of these things. But more importantly, she finally felt true love and it was a fire which burned brightly for this man who was holding her tightly.**

 **The elder Charles Bartowski looked upon the scene of the younger versions of himself and his wife and remembered those moments. His heart warmed as his loving wife took his hand in hers and opened the link between them.**

" **Husband are you ok? "She asked.**

" **Yes I'm ok Sarah just remembering when we were that young, how much we fought our own feelings for each other. "He replied.**

" **Yes, Charles I guess a lot of the blame was my own stubbornness and putting those walls up against you. But we survived and became stronger. I still hate myself for what I put you through because of Prague. But then to let Shaw manipulate me was so wrong to put you through."**

" **Sarah we talked about this it was not your fault, plus that scum bag drugged you and manipulated you. You have nothing to be sorry about. "**

" **But Charles, you thought I was acting strangely and had Casey check it out and found out I was being drugged and it you hadn't who know what could have happened."**

" **I know Sarah but we overcame those terrible times and overcame them and then we truly opened up our hearts to each other and overcame those obstacles, together!" Charles replied looking into his wife's blue eyes.**

 **Looking on to this scene was their younger selves wondering if their blossoming relationship will grow to that of what they saw in front of them. They could not help the growing smile that covered their faces.**

" **What!" said both the older couple to their younger selves, and they too smiled knowing what the other was thinking.**

 **Chuck finally opened up and spoke what was in his heart yearning to ask. "Charles, if I may ask the both of you both appear so happy. Will my Sarah and I have the same happiness and children like the both of you?"**

" **That depends Chuck on how much you love Sarah, will you fight for each other, do you trust each other? "Charles replied.**

 **Charles looked at both of them and then took his wife's hand in his, Sarah Bartowski could see the pain in her husband. She knew he was going to talk about the person who had caused their relationship the most pain but understood it had to e done.**

" **Chuck, Sarah I need to bring up a topic I never wanted to speak about. It had caused my wife and I a lot of pain especially my Sarah, but it has to be done. "Charles began.**

" **What happened? "Chuck asked.**

" **In our time, I had downloaded the Intersect 2.0 Beckman thought I had become a danger and offered me the bunker or to become an Agent. I chose to be an agent, and around that time Daniel Shaw entered our lives. He was supposedly a Special Agent specializing on the Ring. Casey, Sarah or I realized he was a double Agent and a traitor to our nation. He was bent of avenging the death of his wife Eve Shaw who was killed in a Red Test. "**

 **Charles looked at Sarah Walker with a pained look as he wife gave her younger self the same pained look. "Yes Sarah it was you who carried out her Red Test in Paris before you came her to Burbank when you were being handled by Ryker."**

" **Shaw will find out who the Agent who killed her was who went under the code name the Ice Queen, or Grahams Wild card Enforcer. Things between Chuck and you will be strained when he does not run with you in Prague, and you will feel betrayed by him. What you fail to understand why he did not run. Beckman had you and he under surveillance when you spoke in Castle. She would later threaten to burn you if you ran, Sarah could face any threat against him but when she threatened you he will freeze. I know because I did when faced with the same thing. You in your anger at his will push him away especially when you were ordered to give him his own Red Test against a NSA Mole. You will think he killed in cold blood, but he hadn't, Casey had intervened and killed the Mole. But you would not know that and you would rush into that scums arms only to face the real betrayal. Shaw will drug you with a new Ring drug a sopped up version of the Date Rape drug, GHPx392. It is a drug you are not immune to, plus it is more highly addictive than heroin. A week will be like being on meth or heroin for a year, it will make you willing to follow orders and make you see what he wants you to see or do. In my timeline he had exposed my Sarah for three days but not before he raped her repeatedly and even anally raped her. He planned it so I would see him fucking her and she was so drugged up, she thought I was making love to her, but in reality it was him raping her. Had I and Casey not thought she was off and did a drug tox screen on her unknowingly she would have been lost if she had another four days of the drug. "**

 **Sarah Walker looked at her older self, teary eyed at this revelation and could see the shame and pain on her face. Sarah and Chuck both went to her and hugged her tightly ` heartbroken at what they had to endure to find love finally. Sarah Bartowski lifted her chin as she looked into the eyes of her younger sell and her future husband.**

" **Promise me Chuck, don't let your Sarah have to deal with that torment, once in any timeline is enough. Protect her Chuck and just love her, she will finally realize her true priorities and herself. Just love her, don't give up on her, because my Charles never did"**

" **I promise you and Charles I never will give up on her, I love her! I always have and always will!" Chuck replied.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Darkness grows:**

 **Some weeks had passed since Daniel Shaw's mysterious benefactor had arrived at his door in Paris. Since then Shaw had risen up the ranks of the CIA, cementing his position within the organization. Many viewed in awe as the reputation of Daniel Shaw rose, a onetime burned out Agent became the new rising star. But in truth if any could really see him for what he was they would have seen the black pit that was once his soul. One would ask of oneself, what is the measure of a man to gain power and position? Only to finally loose what little humanity he possessed to the darkness growing within. Daniel Shaw had found the ghost who had murdered his Evelyn, and the taste for vengeance just grew in his mouth. That fool Graham had tasted his vengeance when he foolishly used the tainted Cipher to blow himself up. Now his attention directed itself to the bitch, Grahams Wildcard Enforcer, the ghost. Now he knew that he would enact his revenge and make her pay, it would be sweet as he thought of having some demented fun first. Making her his play toy, like a cat playing with its meal until it tires of it and then ending that bitch's life once and for all. His benefactor had given him a drug to soften her up and let him gain the upper hand. She would do any perverted act his deranged mind had in store for her. He was salivating at the demented joy he was feeling, knowing he would have his revenge in full and have so much fun at the same time.**

 **Several days had gone by and Daniel Shaw was in his apartment in DC, he was growing frustrated at Andrews constant meddling. He had waited years to have his revenge on the killers of Evelyn. A part of him appreciated Andrew's assistance to find his answers, however that appreciation was a very small part of his ego. Shaw's ego had always been a problem, too big for his own good and not taking the time to fully analyze all the ramifications of his actions. If he had been totally honest with himself he would have realized that it was his own actions that had led to the death of his wife. But no he was too proud and narcissistic to ever admit his own short-comings. If he had been honest she had been killed because of him and no one else was to blame.**

 **But now Shaw's pride was once again, overruling common sense, he was growing frustrated with Andrew's constant restraint and meddling in his plan for revenge. He had a stray thought that he would soon remove that meddling as well. It was strange that he would never realize in his own mind who Andrew really was. His own son that during this time he never realized that Evelyn had been pregnant and had given him a son. A son who was helping him, but never realized that this son existed but both would die in a short while one by accident and the other by his own hands.**

 **Daniel Shaw had given his soul to evil itself and was rising from its darkness.**

 **A knock came to Shaw's door of his penthouse and found Andrew standing just outside, Shaw gave him a scowling look annoyed at this stranger's interference in his own plans.**

" **Aren't you going to invite me in? "Asked Andrew.**

" **What is it that you want?" Replied Shaw in a curt manner.**

" **Why so short Daniel? Have I not given you the means to enact your revenge on those who betrayed you and Evelyn! "Replied Andrew.**

" **You have but all this is taking too long, I have sat on my ass for over 6 years waiting to make them bleed, but you slow down my revenge!" stated Shaw.**

" **Daniel, Daniel you wrong my intentions. I am looking at the bigger picture. You are just looking at killing your wife's murderer, but I have more lofty goals my friend. I am looking at taking down the CIA, NSA, and putting you in charge of the entire intelligence community. I want total and absolute control but to enact our plan takes patience. There is an old Chinese proverb that says, REVENGE IS BEST SERVED COLD, NOT HOT IN ANGER! If you act in anger you will make mistakes and right now we cannot make mistakes." Replied Andrew with a smirking smile.**

 **Daniel Shaw saw the benefits of taking everyone and everything that took Evelyn from him, but in his mind he looked at Andrew but thought to himself 'I'll play your game for now Andrew but at the most opportune moment I will put a bullet between your eyes and see who gets the last laugh."**

 **Shaw smiled at Andrew saying, "I see the merits of your plan and I'm game!" But inwardly thinking to himself 'For now at least!'**

 **Back in Casa Bartowski:**

 **Sarah Walker, Ellie Bartowski, and General Beckman sat with Sarah Bartowski and her three daughters. Ellie's jaw had not stopped dragging the floor seeing her future nieces sitting with the older version of Sarah, and holding her hand was the younger Sarah Walker. Thinking to herself Ellie must have mirrored the same thoughts that Sarah Walker and General Beckman were thinking as well.( this must be an episode of the Twilight Zone or some sick joke.)**

 **Sarah Bartowski looked into the other women's eyes and smiled knowing what they were thinking. So she began by introducing her daughters to their Aunt Ellie and also to Sarah Walker and General Beckman (aka Auntie Diane).**

" **I know you all have questions so ask them and let's get them out so we can address the coming storm ladies. " Began Sarah Bartowski.**

 **General Beckman was the first to answer, "Ok you say you are Mrs. Sarah Bartowski and look like an older version of Agent Walker but who and more precisely, what are you?"**

" **Fair question Diane, you were always to the point. I am the living essence of Mrs. Sarah Bartowski, my chuck and I fell in love and married in our time. A time that the current Agent Walker will see happen to her. Charles and I married and we were blessed with 4 beautiful children. The girls are you ca see here take after their mother except the eldest who dyed her hair and has her father's eyes. My physical body died from old age, I knew I was dying and transferred my mind into the new intersect that Charles developed. I am both biological and computer in one body. I am what Sarah Walker can become to save her husband and her family. My Charles, is a genius and he was able to expand the potential of what his father began."**

 **For the first time the face of General Beckman broke her classic poker face and her true emotions began to show themselves. Even Sarah Walker saw the look and her own mind went over the potential that the General would be contemplating.**

" **Diane, before you get too ahead of yourself you first need all the facts. Your fight with Fulcrum and the Ring are only a small part of the coming war. The key to winning will be Sarah and Chuck to develop their relationship normally without the government interference. No 48B or restrictions Diane and I must insist on, and in return Charles and I will provide you with the Intersect 3.0 and maybe more when you are ready. Plus on a personal nature Diane, you will find soon that you will be diagnosed with Liver Cancer. We can provide you with a total cure. That is if you're interested!"**

 **General Beckman's jaw dropped that she had known about her recent diagnosis, she had just found out just days prior and no one had known about it.**

 **Sarah Walker, just looked at her superior trying to gauge whether this news was accurate, but realized that this was the truth when she saw tears in the general's features. Never in the time Sarah Walker had been working with the general had she viewed emotion other than anger, but seeing fear in her eyes and tears swell in her eyes was a definite first for her.**

 **Mrs. Sarah Bartowski's turned 'toward her younger self, '' Well Sarah since we are all putting our cards on the table, you might as well bring out the truth as well. You love Chuck don't you?"**

 **Sarah was caught in the firm grip of fear at being confronted in front of everyone. Afraid of what the general would say and not wanting to lie to Ellie. " I really don't know what is is you want me to say!" she replied.**

" **I know your fears Sarah but we are here to lay the truth out, so how about we just lay it all out there in the sun. You and Chuck have been secretly married for 3 months now. But because of your duty and professionalism have kept it secret from everyone!"**

 **Both Ellie and the General both at the top of their lungs, "YOU'RE WHAT!"**

 **The only thing Sarah Walker could do is turn a sheepish smile looking at both women in front of her and reply "Surprise!"**

 **Mrs. Sarah Bartowski and her three daughters could only smile laughing to themselves thinking, "You can't sell tickets to this drama unfolding!"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh Boy!**

 **The future self of Charles Bartowski sat with the other men and suddenly a smile and a laughter came out of his mouth. His son looked at his father and the same laughter came out of his mouth. Chuck, Casey and Stephen Bartowski looked at each other, bewildered at what had come over their older quest.**

" **Charles, are you okay? Voiced Chuck to his older persona.**

" **Sorry Chuck, it's just a relief to finally get the upper hand on John Casey even if it took over 80 years to do." replied Charles.**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Well Chuck I was never able to get one over Casey in all the years we were friends, but now it seems I finally have. My wife is asking me to bring you all to the main meeting area of Castle. It seems the cat is out of the proverbial bag. This should be fun." Stated the elder Charles.**

" **What the hell is going on moron?" grunted the frustrated Casey at Chuck.**

 **Chuck unfortunately grew nervous and grabbed at the object he had been hiding which was hanging on the chain under his shirt. Stephen just looked ahis grandson trying to gain some clue of what was going on.**

" **It's ok grandfather, you will really enjoy this, let's all go. This is going to be fun."**

 **They all went to the main meeting room, where Chuck was greeted with a yelling Ellie and General Beckman. Almost in unison there was a loud "CHARLES BARTTOWSKI, AND AGENT WALKER WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" For the first time Chuck was sweating bullets, looking at his older self his eyes grew wide. The blood from his face grew pale as the look from his older self-answered the question he had in his mind.**

" **You didn't!"**

" **Couldn't what Chuck?", as a smile grew on his lips.**

" **Charles how could you, you know they will try to send her away, they will take her away," Chuck responded.**

" **No they won't Chuck, trust me." Charles replied.**

 **Casey grew frustrated like he was the fat little kid in the room. He knew something big was up but this was one of the very few times he was at a loss of what was going on. "Ok moron, spill it why is your sister and the General all up in arms and wanting to ring you and Walkers necks? What a minute you guys didn't do something that you shouldn't have done did you. "**

" **Uhmmmmm." Replied chuck.**

" **Wait did you and Walker go mixing your chocolate in her peanut butter?"**

" **Worse Casey a whole lot worse!" said Chuck rather sheepishly.**

 **Chuck was at a loss for words and the growing frustration on Casey's face told Charles he had better fill Casey in on the pending Tsunami. "Well Casey what my younger self is having a hard time telling you is that he and Sarah have been secretly married for some three months now. They have really been Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski all this time, sorry you never got the invite but it was a rather impromptu wedding and elopement."**

 **Chuck could only bring out a small smile as he pulled out his wedding ring that he wore around his neck to mirror the other wedding ring that Sarah wore around her neck.**

 **The look on Casey's face was first shock, anger but then he realized that Chuck and Sarah were really of the best friends he had in this world. To be honest John Casey didn't have any friends if you didn't count his bottle of Johnny Walker and the picture of former President Ronald Reagan. A smile came to his face as he grabbed chuck and gave him a big warm hug, telling him that he approved of the drastic change both his partners had taken on themselves. The smile from Casey's face at first unnerved Chuck, Casey never smiles at least not unless gunplay or putting a massive hurt on some douche bag as Casey would say.**

" **You're smiling!"**

" **Yes, moron I do smile when I am truly happy, what of it moron?" replied Casey.**

" **Well Casey I thought you would be angry and then go off screaming to Beckman, that's all." said Chuck.**

" **Listen moron because I am just going to say this once, OK! I am really happy you and Walker took the initiative to seize the day. Walker is a good woman and a great spy. But she deserves to find some happiness, to be perfectly honest this line of work destroys people. At the end of the day you serve your country for the greater good, save lives, but personally you are empty and alone. No one to come home to, to share your life with, no friends, no family, but if you're lucky a golden bullet to the brain pan takes you instead. I made my choices a long time ago Chuck, but a woman like Walker deserves better. A man who will love her, regardless of her history, give her a future, family maybe grandchildren for her old age when she is no longer a spy. Not a life of loneliness, depression, and her taking her own life when her demons come to take her for the final time. Have you noticed she doesn't have nightmares with you as much?"**

" **She had them at first Casey but now she sleeps peacefully, how did you know Casey?"**

" **Because I have them Chuck, why do you think I drink my scotch every night. It's to my demons at bay, I have just as bad nightmares myself considering our line of work."**

" **Wow Casey, this must be the longest time you have talked to me about your feelings!"**

 **A loud growl came from Casey's mouth warning Chuck he should tread lightly or get a marine's boot up his ass. LOL!**

 **Chuck turned to Charles and asked, "Why did you let this out now, won't it cause problems for Sarah? They'll send her away to some far off place and we'll never see each other again." As the feeling of panic rose in Chuck's heart his older self-answered.**

" **Chuck do you trust yourself?"**

" **That seems an odd question to ask at a moment like this." Chuck replied.**

" **No Chuck it is the perfect time. Chuck I am essentially you a more experienced you, I have a lifetime of experience you have yet to undergo, and my life was changed for the better by one woman's love. My Sarah made me into the man I was destined to become, just as your Sarah will help you become the man you are destined to be as well. But more importantly you will help Sarah become the woman she hid inside behind her many walls. She will become the love of your life and your soul mate. Together you both will overcome many things, the biggest is your own fears. Each of you the half of each other's whole."**

" **I don't know if I understand any of all this." replied Chuck.**

" **Chuck at this time understanding is not needed, it is acceptance that is required." And a smile came to everyone's face.**

 **Then a thought came to everyone's face as the realization that Ellie and the General knew about Chuck and Sarah's secret marriage. But Charles and his son were unafraid since they had kept the mental link with his wife and girls. At that exact moment the clan shared a inner smile as they knew the next few moments would bring the force of Hurricane Ellies and one Fiery Red haired General Diane Beckman into the Malay. Charles communicated to his wife that they were about to come and to be ready with her younger self.**

 **He could not help but laugh when he thought I haven't had this much fun since our second honeymoon in Vegas. But heard his wife answer him saying "I heard that slugger!"**

 **Let the games begin!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sometime later back in Washington, the NSA office of General Diane Beckman was in a dizzy about the disappearance of the General and her 2 female visitors. General Arnold and General Fitzpatrick both high ranking members of the Joint Chiefs were debriefing General Beckman's staff and secretary . Lieutenant Coleman stood at attention as she was being debriefed or more appropriately raked over the coals about what had transpired earlier in the day.

"Lt Coleman would you mind repeating exactly what occurred so we can get a grasp about what happened to the General!" ordered General Arnold.

"Yes Sir, this morning there were two female visitors to General Beckman's office. One was Agent Sarah Walker, CIA and the other, the other woman was Sarah Walker. But the other Walker was somewhat older but exactly identical except for her age. But Sir, there was something off about the other woman, Sir!"

"What do you mean Lieutenant, Can you please be more exact about it?"

"Yes Sir, Agent Walker always scared me, she was a force to be reckoned with and carried herself as such, but this other Walker identified herself as Mrs. Sarah Bartowski. This other woman was like Agent Walker times 100. The look in her eyes made me almost piss on myself, I couldn't stop myself from feeling fear and shaking. She was beautiful just like Agent Walker, but one look and she made the male staff cower in fear and that was just when she smiled. Then they entered the Generals office and I heard the General raise her voice and I entered the room with 2 armed guards/. I saw the other woman begin to glow and her eyes glowed bright blue like a blue sun and the light enveloped the three women and then they were gone.

"Lt Coleman is everything you have reported accurate?" General Arnold questioned.

"Yes Sir, I have to be honest I have seen Agent Walker many times but the woman she was with was her exact twin except for looking older. Even though Agent Walker did have a reputation as our top  
Assassin, the woman she was with scared the shit out of me.

"Lt. Coleman set up a video call to LA, I want to speak with Major Casey and see what he may know about all this." General Arnold ordered.

"Yes Sir, immediately."

During all this the other General sat quietly reflecting on all this and wanting to relay this new information to his other members of the Ring and Fulcrum. Thinking what all this might mean and his rise up the ranks of the Ring.

General Fitzpatrick had at this time been oblivious to his traitorous collogues intentions, he was in the dark just how far the government and intelligence agencies had been compromised by fulcrum and now the Ring. He had ordered a video link to be set up with Major Casey to see if he could shed some light about Agent Walkers and the strange women who had accompanied her to General Beckmann's office. As the video link came up he was more than abit surprised that there stood Major Casey and alongside of him was General Diane Beckman. But even more surprising was the two women who stood behind the General. None other than Agent Walker but the other woman caught him by surprise, there on her right side was the infamous Mrs. Sarah Bartowski. He was shocked not by her beauty but that she was an exact match for Agent Walker. Although some 20 or so years older in appearance. General Beckman was the first to speak.

"General Fitzpatrick, I am sorry for the interruption."

"Diane, what the hell, what is going on and what the heck happened this morning. Some very amazing and disturbing accounts have been reported to me."

"I am sorry, but they are somewhat disturbing to me as well. But rest assured I will be making a full report as soon as I have cleared up some issues here in L.A."

"It's ok I trust you and we have been friends and collogues for many years now. I will await your return to Washington and a full debriefing on your return. Stay well." Replied General Fitzpatrick.

At that moment Chuck, Charles, and Casey returned to the main conference area to see a very upset General Beckman and on her right side was Ellie, who was also bearing daggers toward her brother. Chuck turned his eyes to Sarah Walker who sat alongside of Sarah Bartowski. Chuck saw Sarah with her head lowered to the ground, while Sarah Bartowski looked into Charles eyes as if in an intense discussion of importance.

Chuck came to Sarah Walkers side and lifted her chin toward his eyes. He could see as her blue eyes watered with the tears she held back. He gave her a hug to comfort her, thinking to himself to hell with anyone seeing. Sarah is hurting right now, and she needs to be comforted. The two lost themselves in the hug and Sarah found the strength to tell Chuck.

"Chuck they found out!"

Looking into Chucks eyes Chuck could see that their secret was out of the bag. Chuck heard the General and Ellie clearing their voices getting ready for a beat down on the two.

Mr. Bartowski, Agent Walker would both of you mind explaining this revelation that you two have been secretly married!" voiced the short red-haired General in a stern voice. Then Ellies voice came in, "Chuck, Sarah I really need you both to be open and honest. Chuck are you and Sarah husband and wife? When did this happen and why did you keep it from everyone?"

Even Casey was taken aback at this discovery that the pair had secretly gotten married unbeknownst to him especially.

As if in unison both General Beckman and Ellie Bartowski asked the pair "We're waiting for your answer!"

Charles and his wife just looked at their younger selves looking at them both and knew that this was a biggie of secrets, but knew that Chuck and Sarah had to stand strong. Even Charles's Children began to be annoyed at how Chuck and Sarah were being spoken too. The three girls in unison spoke out, "If you all would stop harassing them then maybe they would be able to answer you all!"

For a moment all eyes turned to Chuck and Sarah, Chuck felt the tension in the air as General Beckman's eyes bore down to his Sarah.

"Agent Walker, would you mind explaining yourself and how you and Mr. Bartowski got yourselves secretly married! You know that this goes against all the rules of conduct for an Agent to their Asset. You will be reassigned Agent Walker." Growled the Red-haired General.

Sarah's heart dropped at the General's severe scolding, but what happened next was totally unexpected. Her Nerd, and secretly married husband, she felt his hand on hers, and then as Casey would have said the Nerd hit the fan so to speak.

Chuck spoke, "You fuckin bitch! How dare you threaten my wife!"

Even Casey and Ellie were both shocked at Chuck's anger ablaze. As Chuck would say 'The Mouse that roared.' Chuck bore daggers at Beckman and in that briefest of moments actually grew worried by the deadly gaze the Asset was giving her.

"General, I love her and would die for her. She is the most incredible woman in the planet. I know she was the Ice Queen, Langston's Wildcard Enforcer but behind her many walls she has put up she is a kind, loving, brilliant woman. I found the precious woman you treat like shit, I found that hidden away was a precious treasure and I am lucky to have been blessed with her in my life. Sarah is the purpose to my life, everything I can ever want, or need, or ever hope to be. We got married General because I wanted to give her the life she was meant to have. "

Chuck's future self and his wife Sarah Bartowski looked in amazement at Chuck's outburst. Mrs. Bartowski (the future self) just looked at her husband Charles gave him a hug and whispered into his ear. "Honey I must say you always looked so hot and sexy when you stood up for yourself and for me as well. I really wish I could do you right here and now seeing your younger self kick ass. Yum! "She then promptly licked his ear seductively and then kissed his neck. The rising redness which rose up Chuck's neck brought a smile on the older Charles and Sarah Bartowski. They held each other's hands and in their links they spoke to each other through their link remembering all the times she rode her husband like a wild stallion. The funny thing was that their four adult children who also shared their link mentally smiled wildly and a knowing glimmer came across the girl's eyes and their son the same blush that was rising on Chuck's neck.

"Honey the children are listening in to our conversation. Maybe we can discuss this later? Please sweetie?" Charles mentally told his wife.

Sarah B just turned with a smile to her children and told them all that this was a private chat between their father and her and not privy to being snooped on. Sarah B then gave all her children a firm look and they all quickly disconnected from their snooping.

Ellie was angry at Chuck and Sarah for their elopement but her anger was more furious toward Casey and General Beckman at this moment.

"Chuck, Sarah, I really want to understand what the hell is going on. So Sarah works for the government as does John Casey, but how did you get involved with all this? Plus why and how did you get involved in this as well? But more importantly turning to john Casey, Ellie almost was spitting blood as she growled at the larger man. How in the name of god, John Casey would you even contemplate killing my brother and your friend?"

Ellie Bartowski was never a woman to use violence to get her point across, but before anyone could react she drew back her fist and punched Casey straight in his face. So hard was the blow that Casey had been hit before by men bigger that the brunette doctor but he was still unprepared to be pushed back almost three feet at the ferocity of her blow. For once in his life, he managed to show abit of fear, he knew that Walker could take him with a doubt. But to have Ellie show the John Casey same, no worse than Walker, Ellie was like a towering Grizzly protecting her young cub.

"Damm what is with the women in Bartowski's life they are worse than any soldier, terrorist, or warlord. I feel like I am fighting 10 men or two Walkers."

Ellie was going to draw back to send another blow into Casey's face when a hand caught her arm and stopped her mid swing.

"Please El, please don't hit him again, he was following orders plus he was in an awkward position and I forgive him." Stated Chuck.

"But Chuck he was going to kill you! " Replied Ellie.

"I know but he, is my friend Ellie."

"Oh Chuck!"

This coming not only from Ellie but also from his new bride Sarah. As both women torn by the love they had for him. One a sister/mother in his life and the other a loving wife sworn to protect her Husband.

"Ok Chuck!" stated Ellie. But turning to General Beckman, she gave the older woman a look that for the first time the General had her hands wet with perspiration and nervous.

"Now Bitch it's your turn to answer me who the fuck do you think you are ordering my brother to be murdered?"


	17. Chapter 17

General Diane Beckman was not a woman nor general who was easily frightened, but the glare that Chuck's sister was giving her, was one of looking into the eyes of death itself. She had just viewed Dr. Ellie Bartowski hit John Casey to throw the man clear against the wall. As large of a man Casey was he was hit like three men had hit him at once.. Casey was picking himself off the floor when General Beckman felt those eyes directed toward her. She felt the fear rising inside her as Ellies anger had no restraint and rage at the general for threatening to kill her brother.

"Just kind of Monster would kill an innocent man, General Beckman? Tell me! Chuck is my brother my only living family. Do you know our history General, do you? Our parents left us, abandoned the two of us. To keep us together I worked hard to give my brother a life filled with love. Even when I spent many sleepless nights working and going to school so I could provide Chuck with the home we were both denied. My wonderful brother even worked 3 jobs one summer just so I could pay my own school fees. I helped raise Chuck to be a man He could be proud of, Chuck is the son I raised, my brother, and my best friend. What kind of monster could you and Graham become to kill a good man just because he is an inconvenience to the two of you? Then the pain of Stanford and the betrayal of Bryce and Jill, but finally finding a woman who loved him for the man he is. Though I am upset with Sarah for lying, I saw that she truly loved my brother and the agony they were both in.

As the fiery Anger of Ellie Bartowski was about to be unleashed in all its fierceness, a soft voice of the future Mrs. Sarah Bartowski spoke in the beginning malay.

"Ellie, may I have a moment before you set off a MOAB right here in the middle of Castle!" Sarah B spoke.

"But Sarah, you know all the grief and pain my brother and his Sarah have had to go through all because of all this crap. Not only threatening to bunker him, then put out an order to kill him. But to top it off destroy his heart because he fell in love with a woman who obviously loves him just as much!"

"Yes Ellie I know only too well the pain I and my Charles underwent just to be together and there was so much more you have no idea of. But Chuck married his Sarah and they will find their way together Ellie. But more importantly Ellie such strong emotions are not good for the babies." Sarah B spoke as a small grin came to her lips, only to be joined by her husband Charles.

"Babies? What Babies are you referring to!" replied Ellie and a confused look came on the Generals face.

The Elder Sarah B. smiled at Sarah Walker that she knew the other secret the Sarah Walker and her Chuck had been hiding. " I am an older Sarah Walker Ellie how could I not know my own past, present and future. But I am also much more and while I am part biological I am also part machine as well. My sensors picked up on the physiological changes in Sarah when she entered with Chuck. Sarah is 9-1/2 weeks pregnant with the first of her children, and if I am correct we will e expecting twins a boy and a girl. "

Everyone's face and jaw dropped at the very unexpected news, not as much a Chuck himself when his head swung around to his previously secret wife. His eyes glassy from the tears of unbridled joy he was holding, just wanting to hear his Sarah confirm what his ears had just heard. Looking into her beautiful azure eyes he saw a smile form on her lips and softly Sarah said "Surprise honey!".

Sarah lowered her head looking at her feet, when she felt a hand gently lift her head up and looking at his soft brown eyes, chuck said "Thank you!"

He then gently brought her lips toward his and kissed her gently at first but then the fever of passion overwhelmed reason and the kiss definitely rose a sharp spike in the environmental temperature readings inside Castle.

Tears were not only for the news that Agent Sarah Walker was now and had been Mrs. .Sarah Bartowski for some time it seems secretly but also our beautiful and Dangerous CIA Agent was and is in fact very much pregnant. The elder Charles Bartowski and his wife looked on when their thoughts came across to each other's minds in the link they held.

"So Mrs. Bartowski it seems that history is replaying itself all over again. It still takes my breath away how so beautiful you were then and are now my love. It never ceases to amaze me how a Nerd could have had an Angel come into his life and become his wife. I really did hit the grand prize lottery in my life. "

"Why Mr. Bartowski! What makes you think that you were the only one hitting the jackpot prize? Meeting you my love has been the greatest girt to come into the lonely heart of a former CIA Agent. Without you I would have lived a lonely life but you brought me your love, your trust, a family to be a part of, and then children to fill our lives. I say I am just as fortunate to have met such a loving and caring Nerd to be my husband." Smiled his wife in her thoughts and face.

"Well since the proverbial cat is out of the bag, I guess they won't have to use the storage room for their extracurricular activities then?" replied her Husband Charles in their link.

Mrs. Bartowski hit her husband on his arm and a devious smirk graced her lips. "Oh don't you think that will ever happen. Some of our best activities' took place in that storage room. Plus to think of it once we finish here I think we should revisit that spot to rekindle some fond memories for ourselves.

The pair looked at their younger selves enjoying the memories from their own lives, and enjoying the look on the general's face as well as Ellies face. The first looking like she was going to lose her lunch and the other squealing with joy at being a new aunt.

To bad they did not realize that in the upcoming days and weeks their lives would change and the Elder Charles Bartowski would be leaving this life for the final time, and be joined by his wife of over 60 years with him.

.


End file.
